Desde Cero
by caritofornasier
Summary: Ella es una joven madre soltera, que trata de empezar de nuevo con su pequeña lejos de sus protectores padres.El es un joven médico que decide regresar a su pueblo natal luego de la muerte de la madre de su hijo. El destino junta a Edward y a Bella en Forks en una cena familiar, donde la atracción es muy grande.
1. Chapter 1

Ella es una joven madre soltera, que trata de empezar de nuevo con su pequeña lejos de sus protectores padres.

El es un joven médico que decide regresar a su pueblo natal luego de la muerte de la madre de su hijo.

El destino junta a Edward y a Bella en Forks en una cena familiar, donde la atracción es muy grande. Podran ambos superar todos los obstaculos y encontrar juntos la felicidad? ¿Podran empezar "Desde cero"?


	2. Prologo

**_Chicas comparto con ustedes mi primera historia! los personajes son de S.M pero la historia es de mi propiedad. Espero les guste mucho y me dejen sus comentario!_**

**_Gracias por leerme!_**

Prologo

No vale la pena aferrarse a lo que te hace daño. La vida continua, sólo ama a quien te ama y valora a quien te valora

Llega un momento de la vida, donde uno debe darse cuenta sobre aquello que es bueno o malo, sobre lo que es importante y lo que no, aquello que deja huellas en nuestro corazón y marcas en el alma, llega un punto donde uno solo puede explotar... donde la vida se te pasa delante tuyo y solo puedes ver que durante todo ese tiempo nunca tomaste control alguno sobre las cosas que sucedían a tu alrededor...

Solo entonces, cuando uno toca fondo y acepta la situación, decide que hacer con su vida, que hacer de ahora en adelante...

Para mi, las opciones no eran muchas:

En primer lugar podría seguir como estaba, seguir dependiendo de mis padres, y simplemente ser una espectadora en mi vida y en la de mi hija.

En segundo lugar seria una idea por decirlo de alguna manera, mas arriesgada mas aventurera, podría irme de mi casa, tomar a mi bebe y empezar desde cero,

También sabia en el fondo que había otras ideas, podría intentar que el padre de mi hija se relacionara con ella...o simplemente acabar con todas estas sensaciones de una buena vez dejándome morir.

Claro las cosas se me habían ido de las manos y ese cuento de hadas que por tanto tiempo había anhelado, solo era eso un simple sueño de niña, ya no creía en los príncipes azules que atravesarían mares y desiertos, que pelearían hasta con dragones solo para estar conmigo...en mi vida ya había besado demasiados sapos como para querer intentar a que finalmente uno se convierta en mi príncipe.

Quería de una buena vez empezar de cero, reescribir mi historia, mi vida, y poder de una buena vez manejar todo, tomar mis decisiones y simplemente ser yo misma, Isabella Swan, mujer, madre... solo eso Bella Swan madre y mujer...


	3. Capitulo 1: Todo es tan dificil

**Chicas aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de "Desde Cero" espero que les guste mucho y dejen sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Capitulo 1: Todo es tan difícil...**

-Basta!- grite fuerte, su carita se puso triste y en ese preciso momento fue cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y dijo

-Sos mala, no te quiero más!- Salió corriendo a su habitación y solo la escuche llorar, me quede helada, estaba en la cocina y realmente me di cuenta que mi vida se desmoronaba, que esta no era la vida que soñé y mucho menos la vida que deseaba para mi hija.

Charlie vino y me dijo - no puedes tratarla así, es chiquita, solo quiere pasar tiempo contigo- se que él tenia las mejores intenciones pero yo no daba más, iba a explotar y era mejor que nadie me viera, tome mi i-pod y dije -por favor cuídala-

- a dónde vas- escuche a lo lejos pero yo ya había salido por la puerta y empezaba a correr.

Necesitaba pensar tranquila, la verdad la situación me superaba, mi vida me superaba, las cosas no podían ir peor eso era seguro.

Realmente las cosas en mi vida estaban mal, tenía 25 años y aun vivía con mis padres, la casa era chica pese a que éramos solo cuatro personas, sentía que mi vida había quedado paralizada desde aquel día que debía haber sido uno de los más hermosos de mi vida, el día que por primera vez vi a mi bebé , a mi Mía, creo que ese fue el último momento de total felicidad, el sentirme completa, sentir que mi bebé estaba bien, vivo dentro de mí, ver como se movía mi pequeñita dentro mío, escuchar su corazoncito y todo tomada de la mano de quien pensé que era el hombre de mi vida, las cosas no podían ser mejores sentía que eso era todo lo que quería para mí: formar una bella familia, y pensar que todo sería distinto de que por ninguna razón volvería a sentirme sola, que de ahora en adelante seriamos tres para todo...

Pero no duro nada el cuento de hadas... hubiese preferido vivir soñando antes de que me chocara tan fuerte con la realidad. Darme cuenta de que ese hombre que pensé que estaría a mi lado siempre, no lo estuvo, solo se fue, solo desapareció y ahí estaba yo sola y abandonada y con un bebé en camino.

...

...

Flash back...

Hoy tenía mi primer ecografía, mi cara era de profunda felicidad, sentía que mi vida no podía ir mejor, ese día por la mañana habíamos desayunado juntos, y luego de eso James me pidió que lo acompañe, le dije que si, por suerte hoy no me había levantado con nauseas... luego de dar vueltas en su auto, me dijo que me bajara con él, la verdad me sorprendió muchísimo que entráramos a una joyería, el pidió a la vendedora anillos de compromiso... yo no sabía donde meterme, creo que automáticamente me puse muy colorada, la vendedora trajo diferentes modelos y yo no salía de mi asombro, unos minutos después solo pude salir corriendo, me sentía muy mal necesitaba aire, y sobretodo aclarar las cosas... si bien yo lo amaba, él en ningún momento había insinuado que quería casarse conmigo, y luego que me haya dicho "elige el que te guste", me hizo sentir muy incómoda, solo sentía que lo hacía para cumplir con mi padre ya que le había dicho que dada la situación lo mejor era que nos casemos.

¿Era necesario que lo hiciera de esta manera tan poco romántica y hasta en un punto cruel?

Al rato me tomo bruscamente por el brazo, y me dijo

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Otra vez la "cosa" molestando?- solo asentí con la cabeza y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

- No tiene ni dos meses entre nosotros y ya me está complicando jodidamente la vida- vamos y me llevo hasta el auto.

Yo solo trataba de justificarlo diciendo que estaba nervioso por la ecografía, pero no, realmente las cosas eran distintas.

Entramos al hospital, la secretaria nos pidió que aguardáramos en la sala de espera ya que el doctor estaba demorado, juro que James parecía león enjaulado, no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro, y solo estaba con su teléfono, mandando mensajes...

Me pare a su lado y dulcemente le pregunte, -¿ con quien te mensajeas bombón? - el me miro despectivamente y dijo -no importa-, en ese momento se escucho una voz

-Isabela Swan, pase por el consultorio ocho- solo tome mi bolso y camine, escuchaba que el venia tras de mí, pero estaba demasiado enojada como para darme vuelta a mirar. Pasamos y el doctor muy amablemente me pidió que me ponga una bata, solo lo hice lo más rápido que pude, luego de eso, me senté en la camilla y me explico del procedimiento de la ecografía, puso un gel frío sobre mi vientre y allí comencé a ver a mi bebé, se ve que el doctor noto el clima tenso entre él y yo porque luego le indicó a él que podría ver mejor las imágenes si se sentaba a mi lado y que no habría problema si quería tomarme de la mano,

Cuando el médico dijo que podía cambiarme James me miro y dijo -te espero afuera-

-ok- dije, y luego me retire, a los cinco minutos estuve con él.

Se me hace tarde, toma un taxi o vuélvete caminando.

No podía pensar, sentía que mi mundo se estaba desmoronando pero lo peor fue recibir ese mensaje.

"Me jodiste la vida, no puedo seguir con eso, no quiero a esa cosa entre nosotros. "

...

...

Fin flash back...

Los días pasaron y solo lloraba, no quería comer, no quería nada solo sentía que moría de a poco solo sentía mi corazón como se congelaba como con cada minuto que pasaba era una piedra. Solo sentía mucha angustia, como si todo a mi alrededor hubiese desaparecido, solo sentía un hueco en mi pecho que crecía y crecía...

Entre tanta tristeza sentí por primera vez la patadita de mi bebé y todo cambió, ya no podía seguí así, tenía una razón por la cual vivir, y así transcurrió desde entonces mi vida, yo viviendo solo para hacer feliz a mi hija y tratarnos de engañarme de que era una mujer feliz, intentado aparentar ante todos - y esto me incluía. Que yo no deseaba nada más que estar junto a mi hija, que esa era mi familia, pero aunque nunca lo acepté necesitaba un cambio en mi vida. Necesitaba escuchar a la Bella que tenia dentro de mí gritando que la dejara aparecer, necesitaba dejar de ser la niñita de mamá y papá y convertirme en mujer y en la madre que quería para mi hija, pero era tan difícil.

...

...

Flash back...

Ya había pasado un mes desde que me había separado de James, trataba de hacer mi vida normal, solo que aún no empezaba el año en la facultad, por lo que tenía más tiempo de lo normal - para mi toda una tortura- ya que solo estaba ocupada las cinco horas que trabajaba en la juguetera,

Regrese a casa del trabajo y estaban ahí Charlie y Raneé esperando que llegue,

- Bella hija debemos hablar- solo asentí con la cabeza y me senté frente a ellos en el sillón

-Hija creo que debemos hablar de tus estudios, con Charlie pensamos que lo mejor sería que te dediques solo a eso, así no te cansarás mucho, podrás terminar tu carrera y cuidar de tu bebé.

- No lo sé, creo que ahora más que nunca necesito tener mi propio dinero-

-Bella no seas terca hija, mírate como estas, te caes del sueño todo el día, tú crees que cuando tu embarazo este más avanzado podrás seguir este ritmo, trabajo y luego la facultad, piensa Bella luego en que tiempo te dedicaras a tu hijo.-

- En parte tienen razón pero dejen que lo pienso y les digo, ahora necesito comer y dormir- y luego de eso fui para la cocina, mientras preparaba un sándwich pensaba en la conversación de recién, y si realmente tenían razón, quizás si los hubiese escuchado cada vez que me decían que James no era un buen chico, que me alejara... si lo hubiese hecho quizás hoy no estaría pasando por esto, quizás todo fuera de otra forma, de todas formas también pensaba que era una locura aceptar que mis padres me mantuvieran y mantuvieran a la bebé, pero también sabía que si dejaba los estudios no podría darle el futuro que mi hija se merecía y si continuaba trabajando solo retrasaría mi carrera en el mejor de los casos, o directamente la abandonaba.

A la mañana siguiente hable con mamá y papá y les dije que aceptaba su propuesta- y muy dentro mío también sabía que aceptaba volver a ser una adolescente que dependía de sus padres.

...

...

Fin de flash back...

Sentía que iba a explotar, me faltaba el aire, luego de dos horas de haber estado corriendo, mis piernas temblaban, solo me senté en el piso tome con mis brazos mis rodillas y me largue a llorar, quería sacarme toda la bronca, la angustia, la frustración y hasta la desesperación que sentía, no comprendía por qué la cosas debían ser así, porque mi vida debía ser tan complicada, las cosas iba a cambiar, algo debía hacer y esta vez el cambio debía empezar por mí, aunque eso significara dejar todo atrás y empezar desde cero.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero por suerte estaba tan cansada, y el haber hecho ejercicio, llorar y escuchar música que habían podido tranquilizarme, fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba oscureciendo que debía regresar a casa, de enfrentar la realidad, enfrentar a mis padres que de seguro me reprocharían el haber reaccionado de esa manera y sobretodo reencontrarme con mi hija que por más que últimamente lograba acabar con mi paciencia era lo que más amaba en este mundo.

Por primera vez me di cuenta que necesitaba dejar salir a la Bella que realmente era, aunque eso significara dejar de ser la niña adorable y sumisa que aparentaba. Necesitaba empezar de cero.

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por leerme!**

**Besos!**


	4. Capitulo 2: Ahora es tiempo de olvidarte

**Muchachas, he aqui el nuevo capitulo, espero muchos comentarios y una vez más mil gracias por apoyarme en esta locura!**

Capitulo 2: Ahora es tiempo de olvidarte

Pov Edward

-Mamá, llegamos mañana a las cinco-

- Si estará todo bien, ya nos dieron todas las autorizaciones para viajar, y sabes muy bien que si fuera riesgoso no lo haría. En esto no estoy dispuesto a correr riesgos-

Corte el teléfono y termine de empacar todo, ya no faltaba nada, tenía mis valijas lista y las de Thomas también, los papeles estaban en la mesa, y el bolso con todo lo necesario para el también estaba allí, junto con los pasaportes.

Una vez más di una mirada al departamento, y fije mi vista en el retrato que estaba sobre la chimenea, allí se nos veía a Tania con su gran panza y a mi abrazados, hasta pareciamos felices...

...flash back...

Habia llegado a Londres luego de las vacaciones en Forks, Tania habia vuelto unos dias antes y estaba en el departamento esperando, ese semana cumpliamos ya cuatro años de noviazgo, si bien no estaba seguro sobre porque razon seguía con ella, me sentia comodo en esta relación. Luego de saludarla con un beso, me indico que me sentara a su lado en el sillon, estaba mirando a la ventana, pero se la notaba muy rara, muy pensativa.

- ¿Qué te sucede nena?-

respiro profundo y me miro a los ojos - Eddie, las cosas van a cambiar entre nosotros para siempre- sus palabras estaban cargadas de sentimientos, sentimientos que no llegaba a comprender, sonaba a que por una parte era feliz y por otra parte una inmensa inseguridad, o miedo la atrapaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ed, no se realmente como paso esto, no se porque nos está pasando esto a nosotros y realmente no se que vamos a hacer- sonaba deseperada, y por mi cabeza se me cruzaron miles de ideas de que es lo que podria ser, podría haberme esperado todo... todo menos eso.

-Muñeco, tendremos un bebé-

Mi corazón se paralizó, necesitaba pensar, fui hasta mi habitación, cambie mi ropa y salí a correr... a pensar.

Esto realmente estaba cambiando mi vida, y no se porque llegaba en este momento, yo simplemente estaba con mi cabeza en mi carrera, solo me restaban seis meses para graduarme, y luego regresaría a trabajar con mi padre, había logrado ser médico, y solo faltaba terminar la residencia en pediatría antes de volver a casa, pero con esto que haría, sabía que Tanía no quería volver allí, sabia también que no la amaba, que no era la mujer que había soñado tener a mi lado, que no era la mujer que pretendía para madre de mis hijos, pero ya era tarde, ahora tendría que hacerme cargo de la situación, aceptar los nuevos retos y hacerme la idea de ser padre.

Tomé mi móvil, y llame a mi hermana, como siempre ella se adelantaba a todo, ya con el primer ring del teléfono solo dijo - Edward, no se que decirte, sabes que cuentas con migo, que siempre te apoyare-

- lo se Alice, solo que tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados, te necesito tanto aquí, necesito tanto tus abrazos...-

-¿qué piensas hacer?-

- no lo se, creo que no se que hacer con Tania...

-¿ y con el bebé?- parecia preocupada

- Alice, cariño, eso esta fuera de conversación, se que no es como hubiese querido, pero es mi niño, y no le faltará nada, tratare de ser el mejor padre- y se que del otro lado del telefono, sonrió y se escuchó un suspiro.

Volvi a casa y le dije a Tania que no se preocupara que enfrentariamos esto juntos, que tendriamos a nuestro bebé.

Seis meses mas tarde, recibi una llamada de la policía, Tania habia tenido un accidente y estaba muy grave en el Hospital.

Solo baje a urgencias y cuando pregunte por su estado, me encontre con la madre de mi hijo con muerte cerebral y muchos medicos a mi alrededor intentando salvar a mi bebé.

Gracias a Dios, con solo unos días de cuidados especiales el pequeño Thommas Cullen estaba listo para volver a casa, esta vez seriamos solo nosotros dos, no veía las horas de volver a Forks, pero debía esperar a que el pequeño estuviese mas fuerte.

...Fin de flash back...

El viaje fue largo, pero la bienvenida acogedora, mis padres, mis hermanos, y todos ansioso de conocer al pequeño principe, como le decia mamá...

Todo salio bien y al cabo de un par de horas estabamos instalados en casa, mamá habia acondicionado uno de los cuartos de huespedes como habitacion de Thomy y yo aproveche para descansar.

Una vez de darle las indicaciones sobre la alimentación del bebé decidí tomar una ducha, y dormir, depues de todo hacia dias, que no dormia... ya que entre el trabajo y el bebé no tenia tiempo.

Nunca hubiese imaginado como podrían ser las cosas, como sería eso de ser padre, pero este trabajo de tiempo completo te agota, sobretodo si no tienes con quien compartir las responsabilidades.

No amaba a Tania, creo que hace mucho habia dejado de amarla, pero estaba acostumbrado a ella y creo que eso es lo peor, el desacostumbrarte a una persona, el saber que no regresara jamás, y a la vez tratando de guardar recuerdos para mi pequeño.

Creo que esto iba a cambiar ya lejos del departamento que compartíamos, lejos de los lugares que frecuentábamos todo seria mas fácil y si bien esa criatura me recordaba a cada instante a su mamá, también me daba la esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían con la familia cerca, aunque la culpa me inundara.

En unos días había logrado hacer una rutina, todos colaboraban conmigo y eso fue un gran alivio, sobretodo porque podía descansar mas, tenía que presentarme a trabajar el lunes, por lo que durante estos días estuve buscando un terreno para empezar a construir la que sería nuestra casa.

Ahora era tiempo de olvidar a Tanía, a reconstruir mi nueva vida.


	5. Chapter 3: Mía

**_Chicas mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar ayer, pero fue por una buena razón: conseguí Beta, asique de ahora en adelante los capitulos tendran mayor calidad, le quería agradecer por ayudarme con esto._**

**_Bueno espero que les sea de su agrado y que además dejen su comentario._**

**_Miles de besos, nos leemos pronto._**

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_"_

Capítulo 3: Mía.

Pov Bella.

Mía… eran tan sólo tres letras… tres simples letras que definían mi mundo. Unas que forman parte de un sueño y que empezó a hacerse realidad desde hace poco más de tres años, cuando ella comenzó a moverse en mi vientre.

_En esos días, me sentía abatida. Sabía que mi mundo se había derrumbado de un solo golpe. Había podido tener el mundo en mis manos… y ahora recuerdo como, muy lentamente, se rompió en miles de pedazos y yo no pude hacer nada por reestablecerlo._

_No quería comer. Creo que llevaba mas de dos días que no probaba bocado alguno, ya ni ánimos tenía para llorar. No quería hablar con nadie, ni ver a mis amigas… prácticamente, no tenía fuerzas para nada que no fuera estar en la cama y dejar que ese sentimiento de vacio se apoderara de cada célula de mi cuerpo, de cada poro de mi piel, de cada una de las partículas de aire que inhalaba, que estaban llenas de soledad y mas dolor._

_Sentía que moría lentamente, poco a poco. Quería creer, que sólo era una pesadilla. Que pronto, ese hombre que tanto decía amarme, volvería a despertarme y estaría a mi lado… y solo disfrutaríamos juntos de nuestra felicidad, de este momento mágico... de nuestro bebé._

_Fue entonces, cuando sentí un movimiento leve en mi vientre. Era como si tuviese una burbuja dentro, una cosita que se movía muy suave y lentamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse notar, para recordarle a su mami que nunca más iba a estar sola, que éramos un equipo._

_Fue ahí, cuando me prometí, que desde ese momento todo cambiaría y que tenía que luchar por mi hija para tratar de hacer que ella tuviese todo lo que había planeado darle: que pueda tener a su mamá siempre para ella, que pueda ser una niña feliz y amada._

_Luego de estar tantos días deprimida, me levanté de mi cama, me di un merecido y necesario baño... -la verdad me sentía muy débil- por lo que traté de bajar las escaleras lo más tranquila posible, sujetándome bien, ya que por naturaleza tendía a resbalarme..._

_Renee me miró fijamente en cuanto bajé y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, después de tantos días de preocupación intensa._

_Me ayudó a bajar completamente y me preparó algo para comer. Sólo se quedó en silencio, contemplándome, tratando de revivirme._

_Un rato después de comer, le comenté que subiría a descansar un poco, que luego bajaría, y cuando me dejo retirarme, me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar mi computadora... necesitaba tener respuestas. Quería poder encontrar la manera para entender que le había pasado a James, después de todo, en algún momento mi burbujita me preguntaría quien era su papá y necesitaba saber lo que había sucedido, por ella. Lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer, fue entrar a su casilla de e-mail… y ahí fue cuando encontré uno en particular que me llamó la atención: era de Jessica, una de sus compañeras de trabajo._

**_…_**

_Después de leer ese mail no quería saber mas nada de él, así que tomé mi teléfono celular, le saqué el chip y la memoria y las tiré a una bolsa. También tomé todas las fotos y las tiré junto con cada uno de los regalos que me dió el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Solamente dejé un osito que me regaló el mismo día que le dije que estaba embarazada, decidí guardarlo para no tenerlo a la vista._

_Mientras hacia la limpieza me miré en el espejo: no tenía buena cara, se notaba que estaba más delgada… aunque mi pancita ya se notaba un poquito, estaba un poco más hinchada y por primera vez en días, sonreí._

**_…_**

_Luego que decidí dejar de trabajar, me dediqué en mi tiempo libre a transformar mi habitación y el cuarto del bebé. Quería que fuera lo más hermoso que pudiera imaginarme, todo era para mi burbujita._

_Tanto Charlie como Renee, se alegraban de verme más animada… con ganas de vivir._

**_…_**

_Con los meses, mi vientre se iba transformando en una gran pelota y mi burbujita se encargaba de hacerme sonreír a diario. Mi amiga Ángela, me ayudaba muchísimo ya que a veces debía faltar a la facultad para cuidarme, por lo que ella traía los trabajos que me pedían y me disculpaba con los profesores, ya que estaba terminando mi segundo año. Lo bueno, era que cada día faltaba menos para ser profesora._

_Finalmente, un sábado de Mayo, mi pequeña decidió que ya era hora la de venir a este mundo… y ahí estaban, una vez más, mis padres en este gran momento conmigo, apoyándome. Renee ingresó conmigo a la sala de partos y diez minutos después, se escuchaba a mi bebé llorar por primera vez. Cuando me la pusieron en los brazos, no podía creer que esa cosita tan hermosa fuera mía, y si bien había pensado en varios nombres, en ese instante sólo atiné a decir: - ¡MÍA!_

_- ¿Ese es el nombre de la pequeña? - Cuestionó la enfermera, curiosa. Renee me miró fijamente, esperando mi confirmación._

_- Si -dije, convencida. - Es Mía Swan._

**…**

Ya pasaron tres años y tres meses de ese momento. Y sólo puedo decir que la maternidad no era nada fácil. Ojalá tan sólo hubiesen sido pañales y mamaderas con noches en vela; esto era mucho más que eso. Era estar en simbiosis total y permanentemente con otro individuo, y cualquier acto que una realizaba, repercutía directamente en la otra. Creo que en eso se basaban principalmente mis miedos, en que tenía que separarme de mi bebé. Pensaba que en cualquier momento, él podía volver y arrancármela... ¡No podía permitirlo! Debía alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, o terminaría enloqueciendo.

Cada minuto con mi hija era único: desde su primer sonrisa, sus caritas graciosas, sus gestos, cada mirada, las primeras palabras... la alegría inmensa que sentí cuando me dijo: _ma-má_ por primera vez, sus primeros pasos... todos esos detalles eran parte de un logro muy grande, pero todo teñido siempre por una capa de tristeza que me atravesaba profundamente, y aunque estaba convencida que no debía ser así, sentía mucha culpa.

**…**

Muchos me advirtieron de lo terribles que son los niños de dos años, pero con Mía estaba prácticamente agotada. Ya había dejado atrás los pañales y algunas mamaderas, pero empezó con sus berrinches y realmente me volvía loca; para ser una nena de dos años, hablaba muy bien y tenía una personalidad muy fuerte, por lo que no me tendría que haber sorprendido cuando decidió decirme que ya no me quería más, al haberle negado darle mas helado, y eso no era lo peor. Ella, prácticamente corría a los brazos de su abuela, que solo me decía:

- Bella, ella es solo una bebé, ten paciencia.

Sólo que eso no me bastaba. Sentía que todo se me iba poco a poco de las manos, que cada vez que yo intentaba educar a mi hija de determinada manera, ellos solo la consentían y me quitaban autoridad ante ella, lo único que lograban era que yo me cansara de esta situación. Yo sabía que esto no cambiaría, que por más que me fuera de casa de mis padres, ellos encontrarían la manera de seguir acompañándola y eso solo significaba mas peleas con mi hija, que para su corta edad, me sorprendía con reacciones típicas de una adolescente, como por ejemplo gritarme cada que podía. - ¡No te quiero mas! – Y su salida fácil era irse corriendo a su habitación y tirarse a llorar en su cama, luego de dar un portazo.

Sabía que las cosas debían cambiar; que mi princesa debía tener sus límites, sus horarios, sus rutinas, y una mamá tranquila y segura de si misma. Ya era hora de madurar, de tomar por mi misma las responsabilidades que debía asumir. Sé que quizás, mis padres no merecen esto, que tal vez sería muy injusto para ellos, y hasta para Mía, pero por una vez decidí que debía ser egoísta y pensar en mi, pensar en dejar salir a esa Bella que buscaba una vida tranquila y acogedora, con una familia en paz, y con un hogar que fuera su refugio, no un campo de batalla cada que se le negaba algo a la pequeña.

La decisión estaba tomada, así que sólo mande unos mails, y ya sería cuestión de esperar que llegaran los llamados.

_************************************************** ********************************__**¿Qué decisión habrá tomado Bella? ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**_


	6. Capitulo 4: Grandes Esperanzas

_**Lo prometido es deuda! El capitulo 4 esta listo para que lo lean, dejen sus comentarios**_

Capítulo 4: Grandes esperanzas.

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_"_

Era ya viernes, cuando por fin recibí una llamada importante. Por suerte, mi pequeña dormía y no había nadie en casa, por lo que pude hablar tranquilamente. Era una llamada muy buena para mí, porque recibí una propuesta para trabajar en Forks; un pueblito que se encontraba al norte de Washington. Eso me dejaba aproximadamente a 2,494 kilómetros de distancia real de mis padres. La propuesta era bastante buena: trabajaría en la preparatoria dando clases de literatura, la paga era lo suficientemente buena y el director del establecimiento me comentó que podría combinar mis horarios para dar clases también en la reserva Quileute. Sería más que excelente, porque también me informó, que en el pueblo había una guardería donde podría dejar a mi hija, mientras estuviera trabajando, que era un lugar muy tranquilo y que sería muy fácil adaptarnos a él.

Solamente le pedí que me diera de plazo hasta el lunes para tomar una decisión, por lo que muy amable, quedó en devolverme la llamada hasta ese día.

Al cortar la comunicación, estaba realmente emocionada, me sentía muy feliz. Era una muy buena oportunidad y por fin las cosas parecían estar saliendo a mi favor.

Tomé mi computadora y busqué imágenes e información del pueblo, para poder estar más segura de que la decisión que tomaría, seria la correcta.

El lugar parecía ser realmente hermoso, era un sitio propio de un cuento de hadas, con bosques frondosos y sus casas en medio del mismo. Había mucho verde, aparentemente, era un pueblo tranquilo,

Decidí hacer una llamada a una de las inmobiliarias del lugar, para saber si podía encontrar una casa donde vivir.

— _Cullen bienes raíces._ – Contestó al tercer pitido la voz en el teléfono. — _Habla Esme Cullen. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?_

— Buenas tardes. Llamo porque necesito averiguar si tiene algunas propiedades para rentar en Forks.

La señora Esme, de forma muy amable, comenzó con el proceso de muestra, haciéndome unas cuantas preguntas y me explicó cuales podían ser mis opciones de renta. También se ofreció a mandarme por mail, fotos de las distintas propiedades que tenia disponibles y una que otra información que me sería útil para instalarme allí.

Comprobé el estado de mi cuenta bancario, y corroboré que tenía el dinero suficiente para instalarme y vivir allí al menos hasta que cobrara mi primer sueldo.

Ahora sólo me quedaba informarles sobre mi decisión a Charlie y a Renee y confirmar con el director Newton mi respuesta, para saber cuales serían los pasos a seguir de ahora en adelante.

Esa misma noche, después de acostar a Mía, bajé al living donde estaban mis padres, viendo la televisión. Aclaré mi garganta para que me prestaran atención.

— Bella, cariño… ¿qué pasa? — Me preguntó mi mamá.

— Debo decirles algo importante — hice una breve pausa y pude observar como la cara de Charlie se transformó totalmente. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer esa cara cuando tengo que decirle algo? ¿Por qué, al mirarme de esa manera, me hacía sentir que estaba equivocada?

Tomé aire, respire profundo y fijé mi vista en un punto en medio de ellos dos, sin mirar a ninguno en particular. De esa forma, lograría concentrarme y no me intimidaría tan rápido.

— Mamá, papá... me voy de la casa. — Se instaló un silencio aterrador después de mis palabras. Sólo intentaba respirar lentamente y aguardar a que alguno emitiera un sonido.

— ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer, Isabella? — Vaya, si que las cosas estaban realmente mal. El tono que había empleado mi papá solo podía significar que las cosas iban a empeorar, miré a mi madre, que sólo estaba llorando. Volví a tomar aire, aún faltaba mucho que plantear.

— Me voy con Mía. Ya es hora de que madure: tengo 25 años y sigo viviendo como una adolescente. Necesito afrontar mis responsabilidades, tomar las riendas de mi vida yo sola. —Cuando Charlie quiso hablar, levanté mi mano, interrumpiéndole para que el no dijera nada… y seguí. — Ya saben que aquí no he podido conseguir un trabajo fijo, por lo cual, desde hace poco tiempo mandé a diferentes escuelas mi currículo… y finalmente me han llamado esta mañana de una escuela en Forks, Washington. Trabajaría tres veces a la semana en la secundaria del pueblo y los dos días restantes en la reserva Quileute. Además me ofrecen una muy buena propuesta económica y el pueblo parece ser muy lindo. La verdad, creo que es lo mejor para nosotras.

— Bella, ¿estás segura qué esto es lo que quieres? — Cuestionó Renee, preocupada.

— No sé si es lo correcto. Solamente sé que es lo que no quiero, y lo que no necesito es seguir así. No quiero seguir siendo una niña, quiero valerme por mi misma, y por más que nos cueste aceptarlo, los tres sabemos perfectamente que estando cerca no cambiarían las cosas. Yo estoy profundamente agradecida por todo el apoyo y el amor que me dan día a día, pero hoy necesito que me comprendan, que entiendan que esta es mi oportunidad para crecer, para empezar a ser una nueva Bella, para poder demostrarme que puedo ser una buena madre.

— ¿Y para lograr todo eso te vas a mudar a la otra punta del país? — Dijo Charlie, enojado.

— Si. Y no pretendo con este aviso, pedirte una aprobación. Ésta es una decisión que ya esta tomada. Me encantaría contar con su apoyo, pero si no lo tengo, no cambiare mi parecer. Esta es la primera vez que estoy segura de que estoy haciendo algo bueno por mí y por mi hija. Y si, puede que me equivoque, pero me voy a arriesgar.

Subí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo me sentí feliz. Sentí que esta nueva Bella era mucho más fuerte y valiente, estaba totalmente decidida a salir adelante.

**…**

Renée al otro día habló conmigo. Me dijo, que por más que le doliera estar alejada de nosotras, sabía que era una buena decisión la que estaba tomando, que creía que estaba saliendo de esa burbuja en la que yo misma me encerraba y que ya que estaba cambiando mi vida, eso no podía ser malo para mí...

**…**

Mientras Mía jugaba, ambas nos pusimos a ver las imágenes de las propiedades que me habían mandado desde la inmobiliaria, y en cuanto las vi, descubrí que había una que me gustaba muchísimo.

Era una cabañita, con paredes de piedra y techos de madera. Tenía un living, un comedor no muy grande, una cocina con un gran ventanal que daba a un patio con vista al bosque, además de dos habitaciones y un baño. Se veía que era muy acogedora y el solo verla en fotos me hizo sentirla como mi hogar.

A mamá también le gustó esa.

El lunes hablé con el Sr. Newton, acepté su propuesta de manera formal y me dijo que necesitaba que el viernes estuviera allí para firmar mi contrato, y que a partir del primero de septiembre, ya estaría trabajando de forma oficial. Con eso, sólo me dejaba diez días para instalarme.

Mamá insistió en acompañarme el día de la firma del contrato, de paso aprovecharíamos para recorrer el pueblo, la casa y poder conocer la guardería para mi pequeñita.

Si bien Charlie seguía sin hablarme, nos llevó al aeropuerto, para que tomáramos nuestro vuelo, y me deseo suerte. Luego, habló unos minutos con mamá de una forma que a mi me pareció sospechosa, se despidió de ella y al final nosotras abordamos nuestro avión.

El viaje tuvo una duración de poco más de cuatro horas. Cuando llegamos a Port Angels, rentamos un auto y nos dirigimos directamente a la escuela para la firma del contrato. Mamá se quedó con Mía en una cafetería, mientras que yo me encontraba con el director. Y después de media hora de estar reunidos, me confirmó que me esperaba dentro de diez días para trabajar.

Pasé a recoger a mis acompañantes y fuimos a la inmobiliaria para encontrarnos con Esme Cullen, quien era la persona que me mostraría nuestra casa.

Ella era una mujer maravillosa, muy servicial, atenta, amable, y simpática. Nos mostró cada una de las casas que tenía disponible. También, a medida que recorríamos los lugares, me mostraba el pueblo y me comentaba sobre la vida de ahí.

Se veía que a Mía también le había encantado esta mujer, porque solo quería que ella la tuviese en brazos y que jugaran juntas. Ya era la hora de almorzar, por lo cual Esme nos dijo que por la tarde podíamos pasar a firmar todos los papeles para la renta de la casa.

Luego de un rico almuerzo, fuimos a la guardería del pueblo. Quería conocer cuál sería el lugar donde mi hija pasaría gran parte del día.

Y como todo en este pueblo, el lugar me pareció hermoso. Las maestras eran muy amables y los niños jugaban felices; hasta mi pequeña estuvo un rato jugando con ellos.

Finalmente a la noche, volvimos a casa para empacarlo todo, ya que en dos días volvería para instalarme definitivamente en Forks, en aquel lugar que me daba grandes esperanzas.

_**¿Qué piensan que sucederá en el pueblo? ¿Cómo se llevará con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo? ¿Podran ambas adaptarse a vivir solas?**_

_**Nos leemos el martes!**_

_**Miles de gracias por seguir mi historia, esto es super importante para mi...**_

_**Besos y exelente fin de semana**_


	7. Chapter 5: Bienvenida

_**Chicas mil disculpas por no actulizar el martes, estuvimos con un problemita por lo que no recibi el capitulo. De todas formas aquí esta.**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todas por leer mi trabajo y muchas gracias a Lupita por dedicarme su tiempo y hacer posible que quede mucho mejor!**_

Capítulo 5: Bienvenida.

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_"_

Había llegado al pueblo desde temprano, así que en cuanto llegué, comencé a bajar las cosas del auto, aprovechando que Mía dormía en su sillita.

Inicié primero con algunos bolsos pequeños que era lo que podía bajar más fácilmente, y justo cuando estaba por sacar una de las grandes valijas, una voz se escucho detrás de mí: era la de un hombre muy apuesto, de cabello oscuro y ojos negros. Se acerco a mí, extendiendo su mano, para saludarme.

— Hola. Soy Jacob Black. — Le sonreí amablemente.

— Soy Bella Swan — Respondí, mientras tomaba su mano y la estrechaba con la mía.

— Déjame ayudarte — me dijo, mientras se acercaba al baúl de mi automóvil y sacaba la valija que yo había intentado mover — ¿La dejo dentro de la casa?

— Gracias — conteste, asintiendo con la cabeza.

**…**

Ya habíamos bajado todo el equipaje del auto. En ese instante llevaba a mi niña en brazos a la habitación para acomodarla suavemente sobre la cama, y regresar al living, donde Jacob me esperaba.

En cuanto me vio aparecer, me dirigió una mirada cálida, antes de hablar conmigo. — ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, en Forks, Bella?

— Uhm... es una historia bastante larga. Pero, básicamente, quiero empezar una nueva vida, por lo que aquí me vez: con casa nueva, auto nuevo, nuevos trabajos, y espero que también nuevos amigos.

El asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con mi respuesta. — ¿Y en donde trabajaras?

— En la escuela secundaria, y en la escuela de la reserva Quileute.

— ¿Tú eres la nueva profesora de literatura?

— Si, ¿cómo lo supiste?

— Bueno… yo vivo en la reserva y mi padre es uno de los jefes de la tribu, así que ya estaba enterado de tu llegada. Aunque…. realmente no te imaginaba así…— me ofreció una sonrisa algo insinuante, y yo sólo atiné a bajar la mirada y me sonrojé furiosamente.

— Creo que ya es hora de ponerme a acomodar todo este desorden… — sólo respondí. Quería, de una manera "gentil" concluir con esta situación tan incómoda para mí.

— Es verdad. Mejor te dejo para que puedas terminar, otro día nos vemos — lo acompañé a la puerta, agradeciéndole la ayuda y luego me puse a desempacar.

**…**

Después de unas cuantas horas y aprovechando que Mía aun dormía, ya había terminado y ya tenía las cosas acomodadas. Solamente me faltaba colocar las nuevas cortinas, y estaba eligiendo cuales quedarían mejor cuando el sonido del timbre, me asustó.

Con un poco de recelo, abrí la puerta y me sorprendí mucho al ver a una joven mujer, de ojos verdes y cabello corto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado, se encontraba un hombre rubio de pelo corto, con rasgos más pronunciados, pero con ojos igualmente cálidos. Y en medio de ellos dos, había una pequeñita, que debía tener la misma edad de Mía.

— ¡Bienvenida! Soy Alice. Él es mi marido Jasper Hale y ella es Charlotte, nuestra pequeña — dijo, muy sonriente.

— Soy Isabella Swan – contesté, algo cohibida.

— Nos enteramos que te mudaste apenas y queríamos venir a darte la bienvenida.

— Muchas gracias. Adelante, pasen.

— Creo que mejor las dejo a solas, así se conocen — dijo Jasper, mientras me daba un apretón de manos. — Fue un gusto conocerte, Isabella.

— El gusto es mío, y sólo díganme Bella.

Asintió una vez, se despidió de su esposa y de su hijita con un beso y partió.

— ¿Mamá? — Escuché la voz de Mía, que me llamaba desde la habitación.

— Tomen asiento, yo regreso en un momento — me disculpé.

Fui a buscar a Mía en el cuarto y la lleve al living, donde luego de presentarle a nuestras vecinas, se puso a jugar muy feliz con Charlotte.

— Bella, traje una tarta de frutillas — dijo Alice.

— Muchas gracias, pero no debiste molestarte. ¿Quieres un té o café?

— Un té estaría bien, gracias — respondió, amable.

Y nos pasamos casi toda la tarde hablando. La verdad, es que era una persona muy cálida, y era bueno que comenzara a hacer amistades en el pueblo.

Con Alice quedamos en que al día siguiente la visitaría yo, ella quería seguir contándome del lugar.

**…**

La primera semana en Forks se pasó rapidísimo, y la verdad para mí fue más que tranquila. Mi pequeña ya había dejado atrás sus berrinches y estaba mucho más relajada, por lo que realmente disfrutaba pasando el tiempo con ella. Ya no sentía que me sofocaba, tampoco estaba tan presionada ni irritable.

Forks me traía paz, y eso era más que suficiente en este momento.

**…**

El lunes me dirigí a la escuela a trabajar, el Director Newton hizo lo propio presentándome con los demás profesores, entre los cuales se encontraba Rosalie Hale, quien era la profesora de matemáticas. Ella se encargó de mostrarme todo el instituto, y me dejó en mi salón de clases.

Rosalie era rubia, alta, con ojos oscuros, parecía ser de carácter muy frío, pero en cuanto entablamos una conversación, me di cuenta que las apariencias engañaban, ya era una maravillosa persona. Nos hicimos amigas y quedamos en juntarnos con Alice para ir a tomar algo, ya que eran cuñadas.

El martes fui a la reserva Quileute por primera vez. Era un lugar maravilloso, con una playa hermosa. Billy me mostró gran parte de la reservación, y luego me llevó al salón donde me esperaban los estudiantes, para presentarme ante ellos.

Pensé que quizás podría encontrado con Jacob. Pero no apareció, y yo tampoco pregunté por él, creo que fue lo mejor.

_**¿Que opinan de la aparición de Jacob? ¿y Alice y Rose?**_

_**Espero sus comentarios...**_

_**Besos nos leemos el martes!**_


	8. Capitulo 6: Primer encuentro

_**Lindas aqui esta un capitulo más de mi historia, al fin el Primer encuentro... espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios. De ahora en adelante por cada comentario les dejo un adelante del proximo capitulo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por leer y dedicar un poquito de su tiempo. Nos leemos pronto, miles de besos.**_

Capítulo 6: Primer encuentro.

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_"_

Ya llevaba casi dos meses instalada en Forks. Todo iba de las mil maravillas. Esa tarde, Alice me pidió que fuera a su casa; desde que llegué, no hubo día que no nos juntáramos para platicar. Éramos inseparables. En cuanto llegué estuve en su patio por un momento, y más tarde me invitó a pasar. Me encontré con Esme y ahí, platicando con ellas descubrí que era la madre de Alice. Además, iba con un pequeño bebé, que cuando lo vi, me robó el corazón. Al mirarlo de cerca, observé que el niñito era el más hermoso que había visto en mi vida: tenía poco cabello, de un color rubio y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Estuvimos muy entretenidas hablando, mientras yo cargaba al bebé y le hacia mimos. Cuando me di cuenta que ya era algo tarde, decidí hacer una pausa para ir preparar la cena.

— No puedo creer que Thommy hoy no hizo uno de sus clásicos berrinches — dijo Esme, con la incredulidad notándose en su voz.

— ¿Berrinches? ¿Cómo puede ser qué éste pequeño angelito haga un berrinche si se ha portado tan bien conmigo? — dije, admirando a esa hermosura de niño.

— No sabes lo que dices, Bella. Este pequeño, todos los días, desde que nació se echa a llorar por horas y no hay manera de consolarlo. Pero, la verdad estoy sorprendida que hoy no hizo nada de lo que acostumbra.

— Puede ser que le guste Bella mamá, quizás lo que él quiere es tenerla todo el tiempo a su lado — dijo Alice con carita picara, mirando a Esme divertida, yo no entendía nada, así que sólo me quede callada.

— Mía, despídete que ya es hora de irnos a la casa.

Me despedí de Esme y le di un pequeño beso en la frente a Thommy. Mía imitó mis acciones, ganándose grandes sonrisas por parte de las mujeres. Alice me acompañó a la puerta y me recordé la invitación que me había hecho anteriormente. — Bella, recuerda que mañana es la cena de cumpleaños de Jasper y no pueden faltar, así que las esperamos.

— Si amiga, descuida. No lo olvidaré — le di un beso en la mejilla y caminé a casa.

**…**

Al día siguiente, me levanté muy temprano, me duché, preparé el desayuno y levante a mi pequeña. Desayunamos y luego la llevé a la guardería; después me dirigí a dar clases a la reservación.

Cuando ya estaba por salir de mi trabajo, me sorprendió una voz conocida que me llamó, por lo que volteé a ver quien era.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— ¡Oh!, Jacob… ¿Cómo estas? Yo recién he terminado de dar clases — le sonreí, tímida.

— Me lo imaginaba. ¿Tienes ganas de ir a almorzar conmigo? — me preguntó, con ojos muy tiernos y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Gracias. Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero si es algo rápido, no habrá problema.

— Ven por aquí — me señaló, tomando una mochila de su auto e indicándome que le diera mis libros. — Será mejor que dejes esos libros en mi auto. Ven, iremos en mi moto, así llegaremos más rápido.

No sabía que hacer. Esta propuesta no me convencía mucho, pero después de todo, tenía ganas de hacer algo distinto, y Jacob era un hombre que me inspiraba confianza.

Dejé mis libros como me dijo. — Vamos, súbete.

Me monté en la motocicleta y comenzamos a ir muy rápido. Luego se detuvo frente a una hermosa playa, que tenía arena de color gris, como todo los alrededores de aquí. Si bien el día era nublado, unos tenues rayos de sol atravesaban las nubes, lo que les daba un tono mágico al ambiente.

Escogimos un tronco de los que se encontraban en la playa, y nos sentamos. Él sacó de su mochila un par de hamburguesas, papas fritas y gaseosas.

— ¿Ya tenías todo preparado?

— Si — dijo moviendo su cabeza de forma afirmativa. — Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte.

Mis mejillas se pusieron sumamente coloradas, podía sentir como se calentaban poco a poco.

— ¿Y si no aceptaba venir?

— Sabía que aceptarías, después de todo no podías rechazarme. — Una gran carcajada se escuchó de su parte.

— Si, claro. Ahora resulta que también puedes ver el futuro — y me eche a reír, divertida.

Seguimos hablando por un largo rato, estuvimos haciendo chistes, y sobretodo riendo como niños. Después de tanto tiempo, sonreír era algo natural en mi rostro.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes y ahí fue cuando mire mi reloj… — ¡Oh por Dios! — grité y me levanté de un salto, muy aprisa.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?

— Ya tendría que haber pasado a buscar a Mía a la guardería, ¡es tardísimo!

— Ven, vamos — dijo, comenzando a guardar las cosas.

**…**

Retiré a mi niña de la guardería, y pasé por la tienda de regalos para comprar el obsequio de Jasper, de regreso a casa. Al llegar a la casa, aproveché que Mía durmió una siesta para hacerlo yo también. Ambas despertamos casi al mismo tiempo, me di un baño y empecé a elegir la ropa que me pondría. Finalmente, ambas nos arreglamos y fuimos a casa de Alice.

Cuando llegué todo era un total alboroto. Alice andaba de aquí para allá y Esme estaba tratando de ayudarla, pero teniendo al pequeño Thommy en brazos y llorando de una manera descontrolada, no podía hacer gran cosa.

— ¡Amiga! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Pude haber venido a ayudarte.

— Es que pensamos que podíamos entre nosotras, pero no contábamos con este "berrinche" — dijo, señalando al bebé.

— ¿Me permites cargarlo, Esme? Veré si puedo hacer algo por él, para que se calme.

— Claro, quizás tú tengas suerte, cariño — me respondió, dejando al pequeño en mis brazos. En cuanto lo tomé, él empezó a calmarse de forma automática.

— ¿Tomó su biberón? — pregunté, interesada.

— No, Bella. Se lo ofrecimos, pero no podía tomar nada de tanto que lloraba — me contestó Esme, y en sus ojos se mostraba lo frustrada que se sentía por no calmar a su propio nieto.

— Toma Bella, quizás sea mejor que subas al cuarto de Charlotte. Ahí, seguro puedes estar más tranquila, sin tanto ruido — agarré el biberón con una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra sostenía al pequeño. Me giré para ver donde se encontraba Mía, y de inmediato Esme se dió cuenta.

— Ve tranquila cariño, yo cuido de tu pequeña. Con ella, sí que no tengo problema.

— Okey — dije y subí lentamente, recordando donde quedaba la habitación.

El cuarto de Charlotte aún conservaba una mecedora, por lo cual me senté allí, mirando hacia la ventana, de espaldas a la puerta. Comencé a alimentar a Thommy que comía ávidamente. Ya estaba muchísimo más calmado, así que me levanté y lo apoyé sobre mi hombro izquierdo para que pudiese sacar sus gases, y mientras palmeaba suavemente su espalda, le cantaba una canción de cuna, hasta que note que se quedó profundamente dormido. Fue entonces cuando me disponía a dejarlo sobre la cama, que me percate que alguien me estaba mirando.

**Pov Edward.**

Cuando llegué a casa de mi hermana, lo que llamó mi atención de forma inmediata fue que Thommy no estaba ni con Esme ni con Rose, ni con ningún integrante de mi familia.

— ¡Hermanito! Seguro estas buscando al principito de la casa — Alice, como siempre, sabia que me pasaba.

— Si, así es. ¿Dónde esta?

— Esta arriba, en el cuarto de Charlotte — en cuanto terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, yo ya subía velozmente por las escaleras. Esto de ser padre era raro, sentía que debía estar con él todo el tiempo, y que debía protegerlo de todo el mundo.

La puerta de la habitación estaba a medio cerrar, y tan sólo se escuchaba una suave voz cantando dulcemente una nana. Entré tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Fue entonces que me quedé helado, nunca hubiese imaginado encontrar una imagen más hermosa que esa: ella era perfecta, su cabello oscuro dando casi en su cintura, un cuerpo escultural, y se le notaba una ternura inmensa, que irradiaba hacia mi pequeño... lo llenaba de pequeños besitos, mientras lo acomodaba en su pecho. Nunca había visto a mi hijo tan tranquilo, y como no iba estar de esa manera, si una diosa lo acunaba de esa forma.

En ese momento ella se dio la vuelta y me miro, se que le sorprendió mi presencia, pude notarlo porque tomo a Thommas con fuerza, como queriéndolo proteger, y otra vez más mi corazón latía más rápido, ¿qué podía hacer con esta mujer que cada minuto parecía ser más perfecta?

— Hola — dijo en un susurro bajo,

— Soy Edward Cullen — fue lo único que dije, pude ver una sonrisa formarse en su rostro, y eso sólo la hacía más hermosa.

— Logré que se le pasara el berrinche a este angelito. Ahora duerme plácidamente, ¿Quieres cargarlo o lo dejo en la cama? — Me quede quieto… ella podía ser tan tierna, su voz era tan dulce. Hablaba con tanta naturalidad, con tanta seguridad de lo que hacía, que me maravilló.

— Dejémoslo dormir en la cama — comenté, mientras me acercaba a acomodar las almohadas para que él no se fuera a caer. Nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca, que pude oler su perfume… era exquisito, envolvente, y sumamente sexy y delicado.

Estaba a punto de besar esos labios sumamente apetitosos, cuando ella se separo, me señaló la salida y se dirigió a la puerta.

Una vez fuera de la habitación con la luz dando de lleno en su cuerpo, pude contemplar mucho más extasiado su tan imponente belleza. Sus ojos eran de color chocolate, sus mejillas de un color rosado; llevaba una blusa blanca que marcaba toda su figura, dejaba ver la curvatura de sus pechos y su pequeña cintura. También traía unos jeans ajustados y unos tacos no muy altos, era una belleza con todas las letras.

— Disculpa, no me he presentado: soy Bella Swan — me dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Yo debía parecer idiota, porque simplemente no podía dejar de admirarla, creo que podría haberla devorado en ese preciso momento.

— ¡Edward, Bella, ya bajen! — Alice eligió ese momento para ir por nosotros. — Vamos — Bella pasó delante de mí, y yo sólo las seguí escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegamos, ya estaban todos ubicados. Alice presentó a Bella al resto de mi familia, y luego mencionó que Bella era mi ángel. Ambos miramos asombrados a Alice y Bella se ruborizó muchísimo, era adorable.

Alice rió y aclaró — Ella es la única que logra calmar a tu pequeño principito, hermano — a lo que todos rieron. Aunque yo sabía que las intenciones de Alice no eran tan puras.

La velada pasó rápidamente, y de manera muy amena. Descubrí que Bella era una mujer sumamente interesante, y tenía una pequeña de la misma edad que Charlotte, seguramente estaba casada.

Finalmente todos nos retiramos. Bella al despedirse, lo hizo con un beso en la mejilla y me felicitó por Thommy. Yo simplemente asentí y seguí contemplándola, hasta que la perdí de mi vista.

_**¿Que les pareció este primer encuentro? ¿Cómo piensan que iran las cosas entre Bella y Jacob? y ¿Con Edward? ¿No es un amor Thommy?**_


	9. Capitulo 7: Cumpleaños

_**Aqui esta el capitulo de hoy, es un poco cortito... pero a partir de aqui se viene lo mejor! muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios.**_

_**Besos! Nos leemos el martes**_

**Capítulo 7: Cumpleaños.**

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_"_

Pov Bella

Mañana sería mi cumpleaños: justamente en cuestión de horas, cumpliría veintiséis años, y éste sí que iba a ser un cumpleaños muy… especial. Iba a ser el primero que pasaría alejada de mis padres, y de mi amiga Ángela, a quien extrañaba muchísimo. Seguramente, este año no tendría ni un abrazo o beso, y eso me ponía un poco melancólica, pero a la vez, me sentía feliz. Durante el tiempo que había estado viviendo en Forks había logrado tranquilizarme, y podía sacar a esa Bella que comenzaba a tener una sonrisa en su rostro todos los días. Esa Bella, que ya no estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios a cada rato, la misma que poco a poco estaba descubriendo que podía ser feliz con tan poco; eso era algo que tenía merecido y que solo era cuestión de tiempo, y a la vez, ganas de adquirir más confianza en mí misma para lograrlo.

No puedo negar que en un principio las cosas no fueron fáciles: era demasiado embarazoso no contar con mis padres para que me ayudaran en ciertos aspectos y el no estar con mi amiga, contando con nuestras largas conversaciones, — las mismas que ahora hacíamos vía skype —. Pero, aunque manteníamos la comunicación, ambas sabíamos que no era lo mismo.

Por otra parte, también tengo que aceptar que rápidamente pude entablar buenas amistades —cosa que me sorprendió— y que ahora contaba con Alice y Rose, con quienes hablaba todos los días, y nos habíamos vuelto inseparables.

También Jacob era mi amigo; con él, compartía casi todos los almuerzos cuando estábamos juntos en la reserva. Era un hombre muy bueno, cálido, y me hacía muy bien su compañía.

Y ni hablar de Esme. Ella era como una segunda madre para mí; siempre que iba a casa de Alice, pasaba a saludarme y a mostrarme que tan grande estaba su nieto; y Thommy, ese pequeño era mi debilidad. Sentía tanto amor por él como por Mía... era un niño tan hermoso, tan tierno. Siempre regalándome sus sonrisas y sus balbuceos… era un solecito, y seguramente lo había heredado de su papá.

Esa noche fui a acostarme sintiéndome feliz, estando totalmente convencida que al venir a este pequeño pueblo había tomado la decisión más importante de mi vida, la más acertada.

**…**

Me despertó el sonido del teléfono. Renée estaba al otro lado de la línea, cantándome junto con Charlie el "Feliz Cumpleaños". No pude contener las lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos, realmente los extrañaba. Después de decirme cuanto me amaban y cuanto nos echaban de menos, terminamos la conversación, sin antes avisarme que mi regalo llegaría pronto.

Luego de tomar una ducha, me dispuse a despertar a Mía. Ésta niña ahora descansaba, jugaba y hasta comía mucho más. Se le veía tan feliz… tan relajada. Ya habían quedado atrás todos esos caprichos, esas malas contestaciones. Ahora era toda una princesa que me amaba y me lo demostraba a cada minuto… y yo sólo le correspondía a cada instante, en cada momento en el que estábamos juntas; con cada momento que la pasábamos juntas directa o indirectamente. Podría decirse que estaba aceptando que solas hacíamos una linda familia. Desde luego no era la que me hubiese gustado darle, pero era nuestra bella "pequeña" familia.

De nueva cuenta el teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos, pero en esta ocasión era Ángela la que llamaba. No podía pasar por alto este día, por lo que más que contenta, le agradecí mil veces el detalle.

Después de desayunar con mi pequeña, y cuando me disponía a ir al supermercado, tocaron a la puerta.

¡No podía creer lo que estaba viendo! Era un ramo gigante de rosas rojas, las traía un mensajero para mí, junto con un sobre y un paquete pequeño.

El ramo venía con una pequeña tarjeta que decía:

**_"Para mi hermosa Bella. Aunque es el día de tu cumpleaños, mi deseo es tenerte cerca por toda una eternidad"_**

Nadie firmaba la tarjeta, por lo que me dejó intrigada.

Abrí el paquete pequeño. En él, estaba el último CD de Glee mi serie favorita, y otra tarjetita que tenía un breve mensaje.

**_"Para que alegres tus días con bellas melodías"_**

**_Con todo mi cariño:_**

**_Ángela._**

Por último, abrí el sobre… y mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían: ¡Eran las escrituras de mi casa! Si, de la casa de Forks. Luego tomé otra hoja y en ella pude leer una nota que estaba anexa.

"Bella:

**_Hija querida: sabemos que desde que se fueron a Forks, tanto Mía como tú, son felices. Que estás muy bien; que tu vida cambió. Que encontraste tu lugar en el mundo… por eso, con todo nuestro amor, deseamos que seas feliz en esa casa que tanto amas, y que la disfrutes con Mía, que sabemos es tu razón para vivir._**

**_Te amamos:_**

**_Mamá y Papá."_**

Esto era más que maravilloso. Mis padres me habían regalado este lugar, ahora ya era MI casa… me sentí tan feliz.

De pronto, golpearon fuertemente la puerta y al abrirla, descubrí que era Alice.

_**¿Qué piensan que pasara? ¿Quien habrá enviado esas rosas? ¿Los Cullen estarán al tanto del cumpleaños de Bella?**_

_**Ya saben quienes dejen sus comentarios tendran adelanto... y en el face, el finde subire fotos de todos!**_

_**Nos leemos el martes.**_

_**Besos! :)**_


	10. Capitulo 8: Celebración

**_Bonitas aca está el capitulo de hoy, comienza lo interesante... veamos que trae este capitulo para Bella y Edward._**

_**Capítulo 8: Celebración.**_

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_"_

Pov. Alice

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la cena que organicé por el cumpleaños de Jasper, y simplemente sabia que, mi nueva amiga y mi hermanito, se comportaban algo raros. Él comenzó a preguntarme sobre Bella. Sólo decía que quería conocer un poco a la persona que lograba calmar a Thommy, pero cuando le aclaré que ella no estaba casada, ni comprometida, ni tenia alguna relación, no pudo ocultar esa sonrisa torcida que indicaba que estaba más que conforme con la respuesta.

Y por parte de Bella… ahh, ella sí que trataba de ocultar cualquier indicio de interés, simplemente preguntando por el pequeño. Pero yo sabía que estaba más que interesada en Edward, sólo tenía que averiguar el porque nunca hablaba de su vida amorosa, y mucho menos hacia algún tipo de mención del padre de su hija.

Pero eso era lo de menos. Ahora me asombré bastante, al ver que le bajaban a Bella un ramo enorme de rosas rojas gigante. Debían ser más de cien rosas. Eso era una gran demostración de cariño, pero de Edward no eran porque yo ya lo habría sabido. Así que dejé a Charlotte con Jasper y crucé la calle para hablar con mi amiga.

— ¡Waoooo! Bella, ¿Quién te hizo tremendo regalo?

— No lo sé —dijo, levantando sus hombros, un poco despistada.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? — cuestioné, sorprendida.

— Sí. No lo sé — y me puso en las manos la tarjeta que venía con el ramo de flores.

— ¡Bella! — respondí, con ese único tono que usaba cuando estaba muy enojada. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños? — y la abracé fuertemente.

— Es que para mí no significa nada, es un día como cualquier otro…

— ¡Vamos Bella! No seas tonta, éste no será un día como cualquier otro, eso te lo puedo garantizar.

— Alice, por favor — dijo, casi sonando como una súplica.

— No Bella. Ahora debo irme… tengo que organizar un festejo, así que ten cerca tu celular, porque que te llamaré para informarte que haremos. Y no tendrás escapatoria — aclaré, cuando vi su rostro.

Le di un beso como despedida y me fui a casa, tomé el teléfono y llamé primero a papá para preguntarle si Edward tenía la noche libre en el hospital. Su respuesta me ayudó demasiado, ya que me dijo que si, que hasta el lunes no volvería al trabajo. Después de platicar brevemente con el y de mandarle muchos besos, corté la llamada. Luego llame a Esme, y le dije que teníamos que juntarnos con Rosalie para hablar porque tenía una estupenda idea, dijo que nos esperaba en casa a ambas.

Luego llame a Rose, que dijo que salía para la casa de mamá en ese instante.

**…**

Cuando llegamos, me cercioré de que pudiéramos hablar tranquilas y ahí comencé a explicarles cuál era el plan para esta noche.

Una vez que terminamos de acordar todo, mande los mensajes. El primero era para Edward.

"Cariño:

Esta noche salimos a festejar el cumple de Bella, está todo arreglado, pasas por casa a las diez.

Besos, Alice."

El segundo era para Emmett y Jasper:

"Esta noche es salida en Parejas. Ni se les ocurra ir a todos en un mismo auto y nada de comentarle algo a Edward"

Y el último, era para Bella:

"Cielo, te pasamos a buscar en un rato, ya tenemos listo tu regalo. Prepara a Mía, que se queda con mi madre y Charlotte."

**…**

Después de arreglarnos, Rose y yo pasamos a buscar a Bella, mientras Esme cuidaba a las niñas en casa. Y ya en el camino, nos dirigimos a Port Angels, porque debíamos buscar el mejor de los regalos para mi amiga y esto sería: dejar a Bella como una autentica diosa.

Pov Bella.

No sabía que era lo que Alice iba a hacer, pero al parecer no había escapatoria. De todas formas, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de resistirme, después de todo, hacia más de cinco años que no festejaba un cumpleaños como era propicio, por lo que preparé a Mía, y me dejé llevar por lo que tuvieran planeado para mi. Y no fue difícil adivinar que ya habían llegado, porque eran algo… ruidosas. Abrí cuando iban subiendo las escaleras de la casa.

— ¡Bella! —gritaron a coro las tres, anunciando su llegada. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — y me dieron un beso y un abrazo cada una.

— Mía — llamó Esme, con voz dulce—. Vamos cariño, a jugar con Charlotte. Ve y dale un beso a mami.

Mía corrió en mi dirección, me dió un beso, un abrazo y se fue con Esme.

— Vamos — dijo Rose, por lo que cerré la puerta con llave y me subí al auto con ellas.

Luego del viaje, donde inesperadamente tanto Rose, como Alice estaban demasiado calladas, bajamos y nos dirigimos a un centro comercial que se encontraba a unos metros.

Las chicas empezaron a recorrer las vidrieras y yo las seguía, desconcertada.

— Aquí — dijo Alice, y todas entramos a la tienda.

Ambas empezaron a ver en los percheros, y cinco minutos después salieron con varios vestidos en las manos.

— ¿Y para qué se supone que me trajeron aquí? — pregunté, aún confundida.

— Para regalarte el vestido más bonito y sexy que encontremos — respondió Rose.

— ¿Y para qué necesitaría un vestido "sexy" y "bonito"? — dije, con un toque de ironía en la voz, ya que podía llegar a imaginarme que era lo que me esperaba.

— Ésta noche será una noche más que especial Bella. Sé que me lo vas a agradecer algún día. Pero por ahora, ve y pruébate estos — me contestó Alice, poniendo en mis manos más de veinte vestidos. Sólo emití un bufido, y me dirigí al probador.

El primer vestido era Amarillo, tenía las mangas hasta los codos y era corto, era muy bonito, pero demasiado… llamativo.

El segundo era negro, también estaba corto, con unos detalles en dorado en los tirantes, era muy hermoso,

No soy muy amante de las compras, pero debía aceptar que estaba disfrutando esto, sobretodo porque las chicas tenían muy buen gusto.

Finalmente me probé un vestido de encaje negro, tenía un solo hombro, el forro del vestido era de color champagne, por lo cual dejaba ver cada uno de los detalles de la tela, un cinto marcaba la cintura, era muy corto, a mitad de mis muslos, pero sumamente bello.

Cuando salí del probador, note la cara de sorpresa de las chicas.

— ¡Bella, es perfecto! — dijo Rose.

— Más que perfecto. Ésta noche vas a dejar a unos cuantos muertos de un infarto al verte así —reímos juntas.

— Ahora sácate eso que iremos por unos zapatos.

Y si… ahora venía la tortura, Alice me llevó a una zapatería y comenzó a elegir diferentes pares, — ¡Todos son altísimos! — protesté.

— Estos te quedaran divinos — dijo Rose, mostrándome unos stilletos negros muy delicados, con unos pequeños brillantes en la parte del largo taco de aguja, eran dignos de una princesa. Después de pagarlos, salimos al pasillo principal del centro comercial.

— Bien, son perfectos. Ahora, vamos a casa — dije, agotada.

— No Bella. Ahora vamos al salón de belleza — y con esa simple respuesta, comenzamos a caminar, instalándonos en un salón donde estuvimos poco más de tres horas. Nos cortaron y peinaron el cabello, nos dieron masaje, nos depilaron, para finalmente terminar maquillándonos. Cuando vi mi reloj, eran ya las siete con treinta de la tarde, así que eso nos daba el tiempo suficiente, para llegar a casa y cambiarnos, para salir a cenar y luego a bailar.

**…**

Cada una fue a su casa a vestirse, así que estando en la comodidad de la mía, me puse mi vestido nuevo, y los zapatos. Ya tenía lista mi cartera, sólo faltaba un pequeño detalle...

Tocaron el timbre, pensé que era Alice, por lo que no dude ni un minuto en atender aún con el vestido sin prender. Gran error.

Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con Edward. Estaba realmente hermoso: llevaba una camisa de color blanco, con sus primeros botones abiertos, y un traje negro, muy sobrio... realmente lucia impecable, me saludó con un beso, y me entregó un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

— Gracias, no era necesario — dije, pero no podía evitar sonreírle.

— Alice y Jasper ya habían salido para el restaurante. ¿Tú estas lista ya?

— Si, solo deja que ponga las flores en agua — me di vuelta y pude darme cuenta que aun llevaba mi cierre desprendido en la espalda, y no sabía que hacer. Ya estaba a punto de ir a buscar un florero, cuando sentí que Edward se acercaba. Podía sentir su respiración en mi oído cuando susurro débilmente —permíteme — y sus dedos rozaron la piel desnuda de mi espalda, su tacto era tan suave, y yo estaba experimentando tantas sensaciones, que quería que ese momento fuera eterno.

Terminó de subir el cierre y puso las manos en mis hombros. Suspire profundo, mientras él me giraba para ponernos frente a frente. Lo mire a los ojos y en ese instante quería decirle tantas cosas, pero de mi boca sólo salió un — Listo, ¿nos vamos?

Quería morirme. No sabía cómo podía haber dicho eso, teniéndolo tan cerca y tan sólo salía de mi boca eso: ¿nos vamos?

Pov Edward

Llegué a casa de Alice a la hora que me pidió. Había estado pensando toda la tarde en su mensaje. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Bella, ¿que debía regalarle? Le compré un ramo de flores, no sabía que otro obsequio hubiese sido de su agrado, aunque si por mi fuera, le hubiese bajado la luna en ese preciso momento con tal de ver su sonrisa nuevamente. No sabia que me pasaba, sólo pensaba en Bella todo el tiempo. Parecía un adolescente que apenas encontraba su primer amor.

Alice me dijo que ellos pasarían por casa de mamá, para darle una mirada a Charlotte, que nos encontraríamos en el restaurante, y me pidieron que llevara a Bella, por lo cual me dirigí a su casa.

Toqué el timbre, con el ramo de rosas en mis manos. Anhelaba tanto ver a esta mujer que me deslumbraba, pero jamás pensé que estaría tan hermosa, ni que se vería tan sexy.

— Hola, Edward.

— Hola Bella. Feliz cumpleaños — le di un beso en la mejilla, aunque hubiese deseado poder devorar su boca, Entregué el ramo, mientras ella buscaba un florero donde poner las rosas, yo le explicaba que nos juntaríamos con los demás en el restaurante.

Cuando volví a verla, estaba completamente de espaldas hacia mí, y pude ver que el cierre de su vestido estaba bajo, no sabía que hacer, así que sólo me dejé llevar. Me acerqué lentamente y me quedé contemplando su bello cuello que quedaba al descubierto — permíteme— susurré en su oído, mientras bajaba mis manos al final de su espalda, donde nacía el cierre, y de forma delicada lentamente lo subí, roce con mis dedos la piel de su espalda, que era suave y aterciopelada… cuando terminé, pose mis manos en sus hombros y la volteé hacia mí, podíamos respirar el mismo aire…

— Listo, ¿nos vamos? —me dijo, de la manera más natural posible, ¿será acaso que Bella es una diosa que no se inmuta ante un simple mortal?

Cuando salimos de su casa, abrí la puerta del acompañante para que subiera, se veía sorprendida por mi actitud, pero yo estaba más aturdido por cada milímetro de su cuerpo que me embriagaba por la belleza que irradiaba.

Mientras manejaba, íbamos hablando de temas banales y cada tanto la miraba, sin lograr comprender como haría para no volverme loco y evitar llevármela y hacerla mía.

Llegamos al restaurante y para mi sorpresa y la de Bella, éramos los primeros en llegar, fue entonces cuando confirme que esto sin duda era obra de Alice, ¿Será que Bella se lo había pedido?

Nos llevaron a nuestra mesa, y pedí vino, para esperar hasta que llegaran los demás.

La conversación fue más que amena, no parábamos de reír, la pasaba de maravillas con ella.

Luego de que llegaran Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett, nos trajeron la cena, luego el postre y pedí un champagne para brindar por la mujer más hermosa que había conocido.

Alice dijo que ya era hora de ir a bailar, por lo que nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a nuestros autos para ir a la Afrodita´s Disco.

**_¿Qué les pareció el encuentro en casa de Bella? ¿Qué creen qué sucederá entre Bella y Edward?_**

**_Y saben dejen sus comentarios y reciben adelanto :)_**

**_Muchisimas gracias a todas las que leen mi historia en especial a: DeNobrega, , Marilyn Infante, Maru, Rokergirl661, supattinsondecullen, madruguerita, madriguerita, wendycruzg, joiitahlaloquii, Nadiia16, Guest, phonix1993, Tata XOXO, hola, Karla Stew Patzz, Candy 1928 y Karly7 por dejar sus comentarios!_**

**_Nos leemos el jueves!_**

**_Besos_**


	11. Capitulo 9: Sexy

_**Mil disculpas chicas que hayer no hemos podido actualizar, pero Lupita tuvo un problema con su computadora y tuvo que rehacer el beteo del capitulo cuando ya lo tenía listo.**_

_**Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar, es muy importante para mi cada una de sus opiniones. Nos leemos el martes **_

_**Capítulo 9: Sexy.**_

_**"Capítulo Beteado por Beta FFTH Lupita"**_

Pov Bella

Desde el instante que me probé ese vestido, me sentía mucho más sexy que nunca, y obviamente el hecho de tener a Edward coqueteándome de esa manera, después de haber sentido sus suaves manos en mi piel, sólo pronunciaban más esa sensación en mi. Además de que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto.

Nos encontrábamos en su auto, y podía notar la intensidad de su mirada; como intentaba acercarse cada vez a mí. Por mi parte, solamente había suspiros y esperaba que él diera el primer paso. Y estaba segura, que esta ocasión no podría detenerlo.

Llegamos a la disco. Era un lugar alucinante: la música sonaba muy fuerte, por lo que Edward me tomó de la mano, y me llevó al centro de la pista para seguir con el festejo de la noche. Bailábamos mucho y también estábamos bebiendo demasiado alcohol, y no ayudó en nada que los chicos no dejaran de traerme tragos a cada momento. En un instante, me separe de todos para ir al baño a refrescarme un poco y fue entonces que me encontré con Jacob, quien por poco me da un beso. Afortunadamente reaccioné rápido y lo corrí…. Para sentir casi de forma inmediata las manos de Edward sujetándome de la cintura. Me abrumaba sentirlo tan cerca, me embriagaba su perfume, Jake debió haber visto la manera en que lo observaba, sólo tenia ojos para Edward, y lo deseaba de una manera irremediablemente única. Así que decidí tomar yo la delantera: lo abracé y trate de guiarlo al medio de la pista para seguir bailando, pero esta vez moviéndome al compás de la música de una forma más insinuante, provocándolo con cada movimiento y presión que ejercía entre nuestros cuerpos.

Pov Edward

watch?v=KVyV9TPwGsQ

No podía resistirme más… ¡Bella me estaba volviendo loco! Por fortuna, ya todos estaban cansados, así que decidimos volver a descansar. Primero, me pidió que recogiéramos a su hija -que estaba en casa de mi madre- y que luego la llevara a su hogar. No sé bien en que momento se quedo dormida, sólo sé que se despertó unas calles antes de llegar a su casa, y cuando me disponía a dejarla descansar, me invitó a pasar y la verdad, después del baile, no había podía negarme de ningún modo.

Cargué a la pequeña Mía y la dejé en su cuarto, ella cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y me pidió que la esperara en el living, así que tomé asiento en su sofá.

— Tomemos algo — yo asentí con la cabeza, a favor de su idea.

Se dirigió al equipo de música y buscó dentro de unos CD ´s hasta que tomó uno y comenzó a sonar la música,

Con los primeros acordes de " All that jazz" ambientando el living, ella fue a la heladera, tomó una botella de champan, luego agarró dos copas y las colocó en la mesita. Empezó a bailar lentamente… si mi diosa me estaba haciendo un show privado, este era de lo más sexy que había visto en mi vida. No podía creer que esta mujer, pudiera moverse de esa manera tan sensual, provocando a cada célula de mi cuerpo, inundándome de placer con tan sólo verla. Después de que termino la canción, destapó la botella, sirvió las copas y se puso frente a mí para ofrecerme una, así que recibí la copa mientras me tomaba del brazo, jalándome hacia ella. Luego todo fue un descontrol total: la besaba apasionadamente siguiendo la melodía, sujeté fuertemente sus piernas y la subí a mi cintura.

Ella no dejaba de besarme. Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello rudamente: sus labios, besaban apasionadamente los míos. A cada momento, les daban mordiditas que sólo lograban excitarme mucho más y aunque pensara que eso era imposible, así se estaban dando las cosas. De pronto, se bajó y me llevó a su habitación, donde terminamos todo lo que habíamos empezado, realmente no podía creer que Bella, la que yo consideraba como mi afrodita, era mía, esta era la mejor noche de mi existencia sin duda alguna.

En la mañana de ese día desperté y Bella no estaba conmigo en la cama, pero escuche que estaba en la ducha, y luego vi mi celular. Cuando lo prendí, tenia llamadas perdidas de Esme, y en ese momento me acordé de mi pequeño. Con este pensamiento, busqué papel y un bolígrafo y dejé sobre la almohada una nota para Bella.

_"Bella:_

_Tuve que marcharme. Mi niño me necesita… fue una noche magnifica, espero que se repita, muñeca._

_Edward."_

Dejé anotado el número de mi móvil y luego me marche lo más rápido que pude.

Pov Bella

Con los primeros rayos del sol que se asomaban por mi ventana y me daban de lleno en la cara, fui despertando poco a poco. Me sentía muy cómoda, con unos fuertes brazos sujetando mi cintura. Cuando abrí los ojos y vi que estaba sobre el pecho de alguien, no entendía mucho que había pasado, hasta que vi que Edward Cullen dormía plácidamente desnudo en mi cama y eso me despabiló por completo.

Me levanté sin hacer mucho ruido, me di una ducha y comencé a recordar cada detalle de la noche anterior.

...

...Flasback...

Cuando desperté estaba en el auto con Edward, no podía dejar de mirarlo, de admirarlo, sabía que estaba bastante borracha y que eso me desinhibía por completo.

Luego de llegar a casa y acostar a Mía, pensé en poner música, y al escuchar "All that jazz" no me pude contener y empecé a bailarle, a moverme de una forma muy sensual. Necesitaba tener a ese hombre solo para mí. El deseo me llamaba, solo debía dejarme llevar y eso fue lo que hice. Sentí que estaba liberada de mis ataduras, que era la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, que podía tener a este y a cualquier hombre que me propusiera, en mis manos y en el momento que yo lo quisiera.

Disfruté de cada beso, de cada caricia, de cómo me tocaba, de cómo disfrutaba hacerme suya y de cómo amé tenerlo para mí.

...

...Fin flasback...

No podía evitar sentirme feliz, no solo por la noche fabulosa que había pasado, también porque sentía que esta nueva Bella, si quería podía llevarse el mundo por delante, solo tenia que aplicar una regla para que las cosas me salieran bien: "PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE". Mi corazón ya había sido destrozado una vez, así que si alguien me quería, debería aceptar esta condición y limitarse a una relación basada en el sexo.

Salí de la ducha, y me dirigí a mi cuarto. No encontré a Edward, pero en la cama, encima de la almohada, había dejado una nota.

Tomé mi móvil y le respondí:

**_"Fue una noche magnifica Edward, y a mí también me gustaría que se repitiera, siempre y cuando no me digas muñeca y dejemos en claro nuestras intenciones._**

**_Bella"_**

Me sorprendía lo directa y sincera que estaba siendo con mi vida. Mía se despertó en ese instante, por lo que fui a verla para bañarla y arreglarla. Desayunamos juntas y me puse a limpiar… estaba más que feliz, y eso lo reflejaba la música tan fuerte y alegre, además de mi baile entre la limpieza... claro no tan sexy como el de anoche, pero si lleno de alegría.

Acomodé los regalos que había recibido. Mi casa, extrañamente, estaba llena de flores, con música sonando y reflejaba el estado de ánimo de mi niña y el mío: felicidad.

Por la tarde, Mía y yo decidimos ir al parque y nos encontramos casualmente con Edward, que llevaba a Thommy para jugar. Mientras mi hija jugaba y el bebé dormía decidimos aprovechar el momento para aclarar todo y le deje en claro que de ningún modo me involucraría sentimentalmente con él. Si podríamos tener relaciones, no tenía ningún inconveniente en que nos juntáramos o saliéramos en una plan de amigos, pero nada de amor. El aceptó y me dijo que tampoco tenía intenciones de involucrarse en una relación por el momento. Por lo que entre nosotros las cosas habían quedado bien claras.

Los meses pasaban y nosotros seguíamos quedando, cada vez más frecuente, pero lo nuestro era solo sexo y eso, de alguna forma me descolocaba.

**_Muchisimas gracias a todas las que leen mi historia en especial a: DeNobrega, , Marilyn Infante, Maru, Rokergirl661, supattinsondecullen, madruguerita, madriguerita, wendycruzg, joiitahlaloquii, Nadiia16, Guest, phonix1993, Tata XOXO, hola, Karla Stew Patzz, Candy 1928, flor13, Tatiana y Karly7 por dejar sus comentarios!_**


	12. Capitulo 10: Un cuento de hadas

_**Mis amores aca les traigo el capitulo de hoy, espero que les guste mucho y desde ahora podrán ver como evoluciona la relacion entre Bella y Edward...**_

Capítulo 10: Un cuento de Hadas.

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_"_

Faltaban tan sólo un par de semanas para que mi princesa cumpliera sus cuatro añitos. Pensé en hacerle una hermosa fiesta: quería sorprenderla, nunca antes le había festejado un cumpleaños. Sólo le hacia un pequeño pastel y salíamos a cenar a un lindo lugar, pero este año era especial, mi hijita tenía muchos amigos, y ambas éramos felices.

Estuve conversando con Rose y Alice, ya que ellas me ayudarían a hacer la fiesta que seria temática. Sabíamos que a Mía le encantaría, porque el tema serían los cuentos de Hadas.

Estuvimos trabajando mucho en la decoración, en los juegos que haríamos. Planifiqué todos y cada uno de los detalles, Alice sólo se encargó de enviar las invitaciones.

"Los cuentos dejan salir a todos sus personajes por una tarde mágica,

todos quedan honorablemente invitados

al gran baile por el cumpleaños de la Princesa Mía,

que será el próximo sábado a las 15.00 hrs.

Recuerden traer sus mejores trajes de Gala,

ya que se premiarán a los mejores niños y padres."

— ¡¿Alice, cómo pudiste hacer esto?! — dije, bastante enojada. Habíamos acordado que los niños vendrían disfrazados, pero nunca hablamos nada de los adultos.

— No recuerdo que me dijeras que el disfraz era sólo para los niños. — respondió tranquilamente.

— Creí que estaba de más decírtelo — aclaré.

— Bueno, igual tenemos que ir a buscar nuestros disfraces al Port Angeles. También tengo que traerles a los chicos unos disfraces bien lindos.

Y así fue como nos dirigimos —con las niñas, Rose y Alice— a buscar disfraces.

Mía se quería disfrazar de princesa, por eso eligió un vestido rosa precioso, tenía en la parte de enfrente unos detalles en dorado, y venia con una tiara perfecta para su atuendo.

Charlotte quería disfrazarse de Tinkerbell, y Alice también, por lo que ellas eran las dos "hadas maravillosas".

Rose y Emmett serían la Bella y la Bestia, y la verdad, para ser sinceros, era justo el disfraz para ellos dos.

Jasper sería Peter Pan, Esme una reina y Carlisle un mosquetero.

Para el pequeño Thommy, entre las tres habíamos elegido un hermoso disfraz de enanito.

Sòlo faltaba elegir el disfraz para Edward y para mí. Las chicas me dejaron un momento a solas para que viera cuales eran los que quedaban disponibles, y mientras ellas elegían el disfraz para mi dios griego...

No me pude contener y le mandé un mensaje:

"De: Bella

Para: Edward

Asunto: ¡Help!

Mmm... ¿Qué me aconsejas? ¿Blancanieves o Caperucita Roja?"

No tardé en recibir su respuesta:

"De: Edward

Para: Bella

Asunto: Difícil elección.

Como Caperucita Roja, tendría que defenderte del lobo feroz… y como Blancanieves de la bruja malvada. La verdad, prefiero enfrentarme a una bruja, antes que a un lobo que te este asechando a cada momento.

"De: Bella

Para: Edward

Asunto: ¿Celos?

Me parece que en esta fiesta no habrá, ni brujas malvadas o lobos al acecho, de todas formas no me opongo a que me defiendas."

— ¡Bella! Deja ese teléfono y elige cual te llevaras — dijo Alice.

— Estoy indecisa: Caperucita o Blancanieves — dije, mostrando los modelos

— mmm... Blancanieves, definitivamente — dijo Rose.

— Tu hija será una princesa, y ya tienes un enano, así que llévate este — dijo Rose, señalándome de nuevo el disfraz.

"De: Edward

Para: Bella

Asunto: Elección.

Elige el que quieras bebé, siempre serás mi princesa y espero que elijas un lindo disfraz para mí."

"De: Bella

Para: Edward

Asunto: Fuera de mi control

Lo siento, pero me vedaron la posibilidad de elección en tu traje, no se que se traen entre manos Rose y Alice. Sólo te puedo decir, que Thommy será un hermoso enanito."

"De: Edward

Para: Bella

Asunto: Blancanieves

Bien, entonces, querida Blancanieves, trata de no comer ninguna manzana envenenada, ya que si lo haces no aguantaré y tendré que besarte."

Llevábamos meses ocultándonos de todos, congeniábamos muy bien, vivíamos mandando mensajes y eran extraordinarios los momentos que pasábamos juntos, pero nadie sabía lo "nuestro". Aunque creo que Alice y Rose lo sospechan, no sé cuánto tiempo más estaríamos así.

La fiesta estuvo maravillosa. Para mi sorpresa, vinieron mis padres: fue genial ver a papá disfrazado de Shrek y a Mamá de Fiona. Mía disfrutaba de su fiesta, de sus abuelos que hacía tanto que no veía, de Esme de Carlisle, que prácticamente había adoptado a mi pequeña… y ella jugaba con todos sus amigos, era una niña feliz.

Rápidamente mis padres y los de Edward se pusieron a hablar, aprovechando que estaban divirtiéndose me fui a la cocina en busca de más comida. Cuando estaba por sacar otra bandeja de bocadillos, unas manos peludas me tomaron por la cintura.

— ¡Bu! — dijo una voz, conocida.

Me di media vuelta y vi que era Jacob, que venía disfrazado de lobo. No pude contener la risa. Era muy gracioso verlo así: tenía su cara pintada, unas orejas sobre su cabeza y traía un pantalón marrón, junto con una remera del mismo color y un chaleco de piel, haciendo juego.

— MMM... me pareció ver un lindo lobito — dije entre risas.

— Así que, ¿Blancanieves esperaba una Caperucita? — dijo haciendo un puchero bastante gracioso.

— ¿Para qué una Caperucita? — pregunté, tratando de sonar inocente, aunque sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta que me daría. Después de todo, me había confesado que fue él quien envió el ramo de rosas gigantes para mi cumpleaños, y aunque yo me empeñaba en mantener su amistad, trataba de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

— Para comerte mejor — dijo, mostrando sus dientes y tratando de parecer que estaba asechándome

— Te equivocaste de cuento, perro — dijo Edward, entrando a la cocina.

— Cullen — dijo Jacob, moviendo su cabeza y saludándolo.

— Si no me equivoco, Blancanieves termina con un príncipe — dijo Edward — y mira que coincidencia, aquí estoy yo —término su oración, mostrando su traje.

— Bueno, si no me equivoco ni el lobo feroz ni el príncipe azul se pelearon nunca, caballeros. Sepan respetar el cumpleaños de mi princesa, y dejen a esta Blancanieves servir la comida — dije intentando por todos los medios que esto no pasara a más. Además, eso nos pondría en evidencia a Edward y a mí y no quería romper las mismas reglas que yo había impuesto entre nosotros.

—Iré a saludar a Mía — dijo Jacob, terminando la discusión.

— Te ayudo, princesa — dijo cortésmente Edward, que en cuanto vio que Jake se alejo, se acercó a mi — me encantas con ese vestido, muero por besarte…

—Yo también, pero tenemos que irnos.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, papá y Carlisle hablaban de béisbol y Esme se acercó para ayudarnos.

— Aquí está mi hijo. Edward, ellos son Charlie y Renée, los padres de Bella.

Edward, saludó a mis padres. Yo estaba muy ansiosa, parecía que era la primera vez que llevaba a un novio a casa.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y había salido todo perfecto. Mis padres luego de cenar, volverían a Phoenix, por lo que nos quedaban solo un par de horas para estar juntos.

Antes de irse con Thommy, Edward me susurró al oído.

— Esta noche te doy tu beso, Blancanieves. No sabes cuánto me gustas así, princesa.

Sabía que esta noche me esperaría otra maratón de sexo con Cullen. Ese se había vuelto nuestro nuevo hobby, y nos hacía mucho más atractivo todo, el hecho de ocultarnos, sentíamos que éramos dos adolescentes escondiéndose de sus padres. Hasta Edward dejaba su auto a unas cuadras de casa para que ni Alice ni Jasper sospecharan.

¿Alguien se imaginaria que esas "urgencias" que tenía mi doctorcito eran para aterrizar en mi cama luego de entrar por mi ventana? ¿Alguien sospecharía que entre nosotros pasaba algo?

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Seguirá siendo solo sexo para los dos?**_

_**Ya saben un comentario y les respondo con un adelanto!**_

**_Muchisimas gracias a todas las que leen mi historia en especial a: DeNobrega, , Marilyn Infante, Maru, Rokergirl661, supattinsondecullen, madruguerita, madriguerita, wendycruzg, joiitahlaloquii, Nadiia16, Guest, phonix1993, Tata XOXO, hola, Karla Stew Patzz, Candy 1928, flor13, Tatiana y Karly7 por dejar sus comentarios!_**


	13. Capitulo 11: Casi una familia

_**Chicas aca les traigo el capitulo de hoy, espero que les guste mucho y dejen sus comentarios.**_

Capítulo 11: Casi una familia.

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_"_

Pov Edward.

Ocho meses habían pasado ya desde esa primera noche maravillosa que habíamos pasado juntos. Ocho meses de mucha confusión. Realmente, nunca pensé que Bella fuera de esas personas que no querían involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien; ella, a cada día, me sorprendía mucho más, y yo sólo quería complacerla en todo lo que me pidiera, fuese lo que fuese.

La verdad es que, cuando me planteó eso, yo no estaba en condiciones de entablar ningún tipo de relación que no fuera sexo. Después de todo, a mí el amor nunca me había funcionado. Pero ahora creo que eso fue hasta que la conocí, después mi perspectiva cambió totalmente.

El teléfono sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Mamá… ¿qué sucede?

— Disculpa que te moleste hijo, pero tenemos que viajar de forma urgente con tu padre... es Renesmee. — dijo al final, entre sollozos.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermanita, mamá?

— Hijo… ella está muy mal. Está internada en un hospital, nos acaba de avisar Zafrina. Alice y Rosalie nos acompañaran en el viaje, pero tengo que dejarte al pequeño, no podré viajar con él.

— No te preocupes mamá, ya veré como me las arreglo. Tú sólo ve y cuida a Nessy.

**…**

A los diez minutos, mi mamá ya venía con Thommy al hospital, yo estaba de guardia, por lo que no podía cambiar de turno. Pero me las ingeniaría, pensaría en algo.

Podría llamar a Bella, pero no quería molestarla, ni que se sintiera presionada al pedirle que cuidara a mi hijo.

— Doctor Cullen. Hay una paciente que desea verlo, su nombre es Mía Swan.

— Hágala pasar, Irina.

— Bien pequeño… ahí llegó nuestra salvación — le dije a Thommy, mientras lo cargaba, ya que él había empezado a hacer sus berrinches.

POV Bella.

Llegué a la guardería después de trabajar para buscar a Mía. Ella estaba dormida, cuando su maestra me la entregó. La metí en su sillita y la noté más calentita de lo habitual.

Para cuando llegamos a la casa, ella ardía en fiebre. Le di un anti-febril y un baño, pero su temperatura no disminuía y llegaba casi a 40º, por lo que la vestí y me fui directo al hospital. Cuando llegué la secretaria me preguntó quién era el pediatra de Mía… y por primera vez me di cuenta que desde que llegamos a Forks, ni mi hija ni yo habíamos visitado a un médico, aunque también recordé, que Edward era pediatra en ese hospital, por lo que le di su nombre.

Me trasladó a otra sala para que me anunciara con Irina, ella debía ser su secretaria personal.

Ella era rubia, de unos ojos azules preciosos: era alta y tenía muy buen cuerpo, sin embargo era muy fría, y no dejaba de pasarme por la cabeza la idea de que seguramente estaba enamorada de Edward, ya que cuando le mencioné que venía a verlo y comprobó que mi hija no tenía historia clínica, no quería dejarnos pasar.

— Soy una amiga del doctor Cullen, ¿me harías el favor de anunciarnos, o prefieres que lo llame a su móvil?

— Está bien, en un momento la anuncio — dijo de mala gana y en sus ojos se notaba el odio con el que me miraba.

Por primera vez desde que comencé con Edward, deseaba que todo el mundo supiera que él era mío, que era mi hombre... era incomprensible lo que pensaba, pero quería ver a Irina lo más lejos posible de este doctor. El sonido chillón de la voz de esa mujer, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Dice el doctor Cullen que puede pasar. Es por la primera puerta a la derecha.

Llegué y no estaba segura de entrar, se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé, así que primero golpeé suavemente la puerta.

— Pasa, Bella. — se escuchó al otro lado.

— Hola, doctor Cullen — dije.

— Hola, bebé — y se acercó a darme un corto beso en los labios. Tenía a Thommy en sus brazos, quien estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

— ¿Le pasó algo al principito? — pregunté, asustada.

— No, es que mi hermana está internada y mi mamá no podía cuidarlo, debía ir a verla al hospital — respondió, con un gesto de preocupación.

— ¡¿Alice?!

— No, cielo. Es Renesmee, mi hermana más pequeña. Ella está en Londres, estudiando.

— Ah… por eso es que tú cuidas al pequeño.

— Sí, no tengo una niñera. ¿Tú qué haces por aquí?

— Mía esta con mucha fiebre — contesté preocupada.

— Bien. Ponla en la camilla, veré si se queda Thommy en su coche.

—No, dámelo. Yo puedo cargarlo — le pedí.

Mientras yo calmaba al pequeño, él examinaba a mi niña. Al final resultó ser una gripe lo de Mía, por lo cual, con bajarle la fiebre en un par de días, tendría que ceder.

— ¿A qué hora sales? — le pregunté.

— Dentro de tres horas — dijo.

— ¿Y piensas tener todo ese tiempo al pequeño aquí? — cuestioné, mientras lo miraba inquisitivamente.

— Ya te dije que no tengo niñera.

— Bueno, digamos que tienes suerte. Si no te importa, me llevaré al pequeño. Así tu trabajas tranquilo, y el está más cómodo.

— Si, será lo mejor. Salgo de aquí y lo busco, si quieres llevo algo para que cenemos juntos.

— Claro —acepté, mientras nos acompañaba.

No pude evitar ver la cara de asombro de Irina cuando vió que salíamos del consultorio. Edward llevaba a Mía en uno de sus brazos y con el otro me tomaba de la cintura, yo llevaba en el cochecito a Thommy junto con su bolso. Cualquiera que nos hubiese visto, hubiese creído que éramos una familia, no me contuve y me despedí de Irina. Mientras, ella me devolvía una falsa sonrisa.

Cuando llegué a casa, la fiebre de Mía ya había bajado, y Thommy estaba sumamente tranquilo. Luego de darles su cena los dos se durmieron tranquilamente. Llevé a Mía a su cama y puse a Thommy en la mía.

Faltaba media hora para que Edward saliera de su trabajo, por lo que puse música bajito, para no molestar a los niños y tomé uno de mis libros preferidos para comenzar a leer Macbeth. Era algo único para mí, leer alguna de las obras de Shakespeare, ya que mágicamente podía identificarme con alguno de sus personajes, y esta no era la excepción. La frase resonaba en mi cabeza

_"¿Quién pudiera contenerse, que tuviera un corazón para amar, y en ese corazón valor para hacer conocer su amor?"_

¿Acaso será que amo a Edward? ¿Será qué, lo que hoy por primera sentí con otra mujer cerca de él, su reacción, me provocaba celos? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Un golpe en la puerta logró sacarme de mis sueños. Era Edward, quien venía con comida.

Abrí la puerta aún con el libro en mi mano, y nada más me vió, Edward me dio un apasionado beso, y pasamos a la cocina.

— ¿Cómo estas bebé? — preguntó, un poco agitado.

— Muy bien, ¿y tú?

— Ahora que estoy contigo, un poco mejor — no pude contener la sonrisa, sólo intenté que no me viera.

— ¿Y los niños?

-—Duermen tranquilamente. Mía no ha vuelto a tener fiebre, y Thommy está en mi cama, durmiendo como un angelito.

— ¿Te dió mucho trabajo?

— No cielo, el es un niño bueno conmigo.

Pusimos la mesa y nos sentamos a comer comida china. Hablamos de nuestro día y ya parecíamos una pareja, que disfrutaba mientras sus hijos dormían.

Sentía esa paz, y esa emoción de que por momentos, tenía al mundo en mis manos.

Nos acomodamos en el sillón, a disfrutar de la música y seguir con nuestra charla.

— No sabía que tenías una hermana — dije, tratando de no incomodarlo.

— Si… ella es la más pequeña de todos. Se fue a Londres hace casi tres años, se instaló conmigo allí y vivimos juntos, hasta que regresé a Forks.

— ¿Y por qué no vino ella contigo? — pregunté, sin entender que le hacía a esta niña alejarse de su hermosa familia.

— Es que, cuando ella se fue de aquí, dijo que no quería regresar nunca más — vi como sus ojos se ponían muy tristes. — Se fue de aquí cuando tenía dieciocho años, pasó una temporada en Roma y después se instaló conmigo en Londres. Nunca volví a verla sonreír, como cuando era una niña — suspiró sonoramente. — Estuvimos muy unidos allá, sobre todo cuando pasó lo de Tanya. Ella no quería que yo volviera a Forks, y menos que alejara a Thommas de ella, pero tampoco quería venir conmigo, por lo que se quedó allá y desde entonces no me habla.

Estaba helada ante esta declaración, en ese instante, él parecía un niño indefenso y desconsolado. No tenía una idea de que podía decir para consolarlo, para sacarlo de esa tristeza que lo inundaba, así que sólo me acerque más a él, lo abracé, y lo besé con todo el amor del mundo, luego se acurrucó en mi pecho y creo que nos dormimos.

Pov Edward

Desperté muy temprano para ser sábado, me di cuenta que con Bella, nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá. Con mucho cuidado me levanté para no despertarla.

Fui a la habitación donde estaba Thommy y ya estaba muy entretenido jugando con unas pulseras de mi diosa, lo cargué y fui a ver como estaba la princesita de la casa.

Ella estaba con sus ojitos, abiertos por lo que me acerqué a su cama para comprobar que no tuviese fiebre, me sorprendió que me recibiera con un fuerte abrazo y con un beso. Me pidió que me sentara a su lado con Thommy, así hablábamos.

Luego de un rato en el que nos contó que había hecho en el kínder el día anterior, me dijo:

— Me encanta que te quedes con mami…

— A mí también me gusta quedarme con mami y contigo — le dije, mientras sonreía.

— No nos dejes solas — me dijo, no podía evitar las satisfacción que me daba escuchar esas palabras de Mía, lo que yo más anhelaba era quedarme con ella y con su mami. Sentía por primera vez que esa era la familia que quería formar, que en esta casa, en este momento, estaba mi mayor tesoro.

Tomé a los niños en brazos y fuimos a despertarla a Bella, fue hermoso ver su cara de felicidad, Mía la llenaba de besos, Thommy jugaba con su pelo y yo la contemplaba... por primera vez vi que los ojos de ella tan brillantes, hasta parecían más claros.

— ¡Buenos días, mi amor!

— Buenos días, mis amores — respondió, mientras se acercaba a darme un beso en los labios, y a su vez, no dejaba de acariciar a los pequeños.

— ¿Desayunamos?

— Si claro, ya me levanto y preparo el desayuno…

— ¡No! Hoy es mi turno de mimarte y encargarme de los niños — ella sólo me miro y me sonrió, aceptando mi condición.

— Bueno creo que será mejor que nos cambiemos todos — dijo, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de los pequeños para sacarles sus pijamas.

Preparé el desayuno y en veinte minutos estábamos todos a la mesa: Thommy con su biberón, Mía tomando en su vasito la leche y nosotros tomando nuestro café y comiendo unos hot cakes.

Luego de eso, decidimos ir a buscar ropa para Thommy a casa, así podríamos pasar todo el día juntos.

Antes de salir de casa llamé a mi madre, que ya debía tener noticias sobre cómo estaba Nessy.

— ¿Mamá… cómo está Nessy?-

— Está mal, cielo — dijo entre sollozos. — Todavía no despierta, dicen los médicos que tiene una depresión muy fuerte. Al parecer, hacia días que no comía, está muy deshidratada… los médicos no saben decirnos cómo evolucionará.

— Mamá, trata de estar tranquila, ¿sí? seguro que Nessy sale de esta, es muy fuerte mami, ya verás que mejorará. Avísame cuando tengan alguna novedad.

— Si claro Edward, en cuanto sepamos algo te llamamos.

No podía creer que estuviese sucediendo esto, que a mi hermanita le estuviera pasando algo así, pero ella se tenía que recuperar, tenía que estar bien.

Bella se acercó y me abrazó. La besé.

— Nena, vamos… iremos a casa.

— Estaba pensando, Edward… ¿por qué no se quedan tú y él pequeño aquí hasta que se acomoden las cosas? — Me sorprendió totalmente su propuesta, y la verdad me daba mucha tranquilidad, mi corazón me decía que este era mi hogar, y que nosotros cuatro nos estábamos convirtiendo en una familia.

**_y ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Piensan que esto es solo sexo o hay más? ¿Aceptará Edward la propuesta de Bella?_**

**_Muchisimas gracias a todas las que leen mi historia en especial a: DeNobrega, , Marilyn Infante, Maru, Rokergirl661, supattinsondecullen, madruguerita, madriguerita, wendycruzg, joiitahlaloquii, Nadiia16, Guest, phonix1993, Tata XOXO, hola, Karla Stew Patzz, Candy 1928, flor13, Tatiana y Karly7, Ginna de Cullen por dejar sus comentarios!_**


	14. capitulo 12: Te amo te extraño

_**Chicas mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer, pero tuve mi cuenta suspendida ya que removieron la otra historia que publicaba.**_

_**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y lo disfruten... dejen muchos comentarios y gracias a todas por leer.**_

_**ACLARACIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER, PERO LA HISTORIA ES 100% MIA.**_

Capítulo 12: Te amo... Te extraño.

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_"_

Pov Bella

Ese día estuvo muy tranquilo. Edward, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, no se sentía bien: estaba muy preocupado. Por la noche, después de cenar, él durmió a los niños, mientras que yo lavaba los platos.

Ya casi había terminado cuando se acercó a mí; me di vuelta para mirarlo, nos abrazamos y comenzamos a besarnos ávidamente. Sus ojos se clavaban en mi pecho y sólo podía escuchar los gemidos que salía de sus labios. Sus manos ya acariciaban mis muslos, mientras que su boca se perdía en mis senos... No dejaba de tocarlo, de morderle suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, sabía que esa era su debilidad, sabía que eso lo excitaba muchísimo.

Mis manos tiraban de su cabello, mi lengua ahora recorría su cuello, su pecho deleitándome con su delicioso sabor.

Poco a poco, desabrocho la camisa que llevaba puesta y la tiró al piso, a saber en qué lugar había caído con exactitud: desesperadamente, tomé el extremo de su remera y se la saqué, mientras él me había colocado en su cintura. Seguía acariciando mis muslos, mi sexo, y yo sólo quería sentirlo dentro de mí, sentir que éramos uno solo.

Me subió a la mesada de la cocina, y cuando yo desabrochaba el botón del su pantalón, el hacía lo propio conmigo. Con mis pies, suavemente, desplace esa prenda hacia el piso, haciendo ambos lo mismo, y tan pronto como nos encontramos completamente desnudos, nuestros sexos se unieron.

El entraba y salía de mí, dándome un placer inigualable. Lo sentía… mío, sentía cada milímetro de su cuerpo dentro de mi piel, sentía sus manos con esa suavidad y ese calor que solo él me podía dar... Nuestra respiración era cada vez más agitada y de pronto, llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Nos abrazamos y por primera vez después de todos esos meses de estar juntos de mis labios salió un: — Te amo, Edward.

— Yo también Bella… te amo como nunca he amado y amaré a nadie.

Pov Edward

Estos últimos quince días habían sido magníficos: tenía a la mujer que amaba, a mi pequeño hijo, y a mi princesita. Si, Mía se había vuelto tan importante como Thommy en mi vida. Ella, con su dulzura, su cariño, su suavidad y espontaneidad, habían conquistado mi corazón tan rápido como lo hizo su madre.

Esta tarde, la pasaríamos en el prado: en aquel lugar que había descubierto cuando era pequeño y que ahora era refugio de inigualables picnics con Bella y con los niños.

Tenía que llamar a Esme, quería averiguar cómo estaba mi hermanita.

— Mamá, ¿Cómo esta todo en Londres?

— Igual cielo. Si bien Nessy despertó hace días, no habla. No hay forma de que pronuncié una sola palabra — sus sollozos me partían el corazón.

— ¿Con todos tiene la misma reacción, mamá?

— Si cielo, con todos. Quizás… si tú pudieras venir a verla...

— No lo sé mamá, ya sabes que alguien tiene que estar frente al hospital cuando papá no está. Además — suspiré, mientras recordaba cómo era mi Nessy — ella dejó de hablar conmigo hace ya mucho tiempo.

— Si cariño, lo sé. Pero ya no sabemos que más hacer… esta noche Jasper, Alice, Charlotte, Rose y Emmett regresan a Forks, y ni esa noticia le arranca una palabra — conocía el tono de Esme en su voz, sabía que estaba desesperada. Recordé también, que había estado así esa semana que Nessy desapareció hace ya más de tres años, y como nos preocupó a todos, hasta que finalmente apareció al mismo tiempo que desarmó por completo a la familia, cuando dijo que nunca más regresaría a Estados Unidos.

— Mamá, debo irme — dije, tratando de que mi voz sonara lo más entera posible, no quería hacer sentir peor a mi madre, pero la verdad no podía contener las lagrimas que brotaban desde el fondo de mi alma. Lagrimas de impotencia, de coraje por no saber porque Nessy actuaba como actuaba, porque mi pequeña hermanita había cambiado tanto.

Pov Bella

Estaba en la cocina, terminando de preparar la canasta con nuestro almuerzo para ir al prado. Edward seguramente se había entretenido con algo, por lo cual decidí buscarlo en mi habitación, bueno, ahora nuestra habitación. Estos habían sido los días más felices.

— Cielo, ¿estás aquí? — dije suavemente, mientras abría la puerta.

No podía verlo así. Estaba sentado en la cama, con las manos ocultando su rostro, por lo que me arrodillé frente a él, quedando justo a su altura, y se me rompió el corazón al darme cuenta que el hombre que amaba estaba llorando desconsoladamente como un niño indefenso. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? — le dije sin dejar de abrazarlo en ningún momento.

— Es… Nessy, ella sigue mal, no habla con nadie, no está bien.

— ¿Por qué no vas a verla, Edward? Yo sé como amas a tu hermana, quizás sea necesario que este contigo, y con Thommy y así mejorará, a lo mejor, así logra salir de esta, cielo.

— Es que ella no habla conmigo — respondió, muy dolido.

— Quizás ahora si lo haga, necesita a su hermano y a su sobrino más que nunca.

Sabía que no quería tener lejos a mi Edward, pero tampoco resistía verlo sufrir. Realmente no entendía a Reneésme, me la imaginaba como a una niña caprichosa, y aún así, sin importarme esto, seguí insistiendo en que viajara, en que visitara a su hermana.

Luego de un hermoso día de campo en nuestro prado, él me dijo que llamaría para reservar sus boletos, que cuanto antes viajaría a verla. A mí se me estrujaba el pecho al imaginármelos lejos, pero tenía que ser fuerte, esto era lo mejor para él, además sólo era una viaje, no tardaría más de una o dos semanas.

Consiguió un boleto para viajar al otro día por la tarde, por lo que lo llevé al aeropuerto y me despedí de estos dos hombres tan importantes en mi vida, de estos hombres a los que amaba.

**…**

Todo volvía a la normalidad… bueno, si podiamos llamar normalidad a la rutina. Ya habían quedado atrás esos hermosos días en los que Edward, los niños y yo éramos una familia. Sabía muy bien que ese tiempo habían sido como un sueño para mí, un sueño hermoso, mágico y tan real.

Pero había retornado la maldita rutina y mi adonis, estaba a 6,971 kilometros, de distancia, y yo cargando en cada centímetro de mi casa con su recuerdo.

Por más que era consciente que se viaje era corto y que pronto regresaría, lo extrañaba y mucho.

Decidí enviarle un mail, después de todo quería seguir recordándole lo que significaba para mí.

De: Bella Swan.

Para: Edward Cullen.

Asunto: Te extraño.

"Hola cielo, ¿Cómo estas? Yo acá, abrumada en recuerdos hermosos de nosotros juntos. Te extraño.

Bella."

Debía admitir que esperaba que contestara rápido el mail, ya que debía salir a trabajar y no estaría en la computadora durante un largo tiempo.

Tomé a Mía, la senté en su butaquita en el auto y me dirigí a dejarla en la guardería. Habíamos quedado en que Alice buscaría a las niñas y nos juntaríamos a almorzar con Esme y Rose.

Fui a dar clases, pero todo resultó fatal, los chicos estaban alteradísimos en la reserva, no dejaban de hablar y la verdad no me sentía muy bien.

Decidí que tendríamos nuestra clase en la playa, si, esto era lo bueno de trabajar en la reservación. Disponías de todos los lugares y no era exclusivo el dictado de clases en un aula, lo que en realidad se adaptaba a la perfección al taller literario, esta era una idea muy agradable. Siempre había sido mi sueño escribir, y ahora quería alentar a los chicos a que hicieran eso… hoy era el momento, y la playa sería el lugar indicado para que cada uno encontrara su inspiración.

Mientras todos hacían su trabajo, solo me quedé admirando el paisaje, como las olas llegaban a la costa, como la suave brisa inundaba con su aroma a sal, disfrutaba de algunos rayos de sol que acariciaban mi piel, y sentía mi corazón palpitar, pidiendo a gritos que Edward estuviese ahí, acompañándome. Me había abstraído completamente cuando la voz de Jacob me sorprendió.

— ¡Bella, Bella!

— ¡Jacob! — dije, asustada.

— Eh… tranquila, no muerdo — me respondió entre risas.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Jake?

— Muy bien. ¿Y a ti, ya te dieron un poco de tiempo libre? — Dijo, medio en broma. Aunque sabía que me lo estaba reprochando. Pero tenía razón, esos días en los que conviví con Edward, yo casi no lo veia, quería aprovechar cada momento con mi casi-familia y por eso había dejado de comer con mi amigo.

— Perdona Jake, pero es que he estado con otros temas…

— Cullen — me interrumpió, enfadado.

— ¡Jake! por favor... — dije, haciéndole ojitos y juntando mis manos como si fuera a rezar.

— No me hagas esto Bella, sabes que no me contengo —contestó, haciendo notar sus segundas intensiones, pero ambos teníamos bien claro que él era sólo mi amigo.

Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que tendría que haber terminado mi clase hacía cinco minutos, por lo cual le pedí a los chicos que en el próximo encuentro, me entregaran sus redacciones.

— ¿Comemos juntos? — me preguntó.

— Hoy no puedo, quedé con las chicas. Pero prometo que el viernes almorzamos juntos.

— Okey, pero si me das algún otro pretexto, juro que te secuestro.

— Te tomo la palabra, ahora si me disculpas… tengo que irme — dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Fui a mi auto, y vi me celular: no había ni mensajes ni llamadas de mi adonis, por esa razón, me puse de muy mal humor.

Llegué a casa de Esme y ya estaba casi todo listo. Cuando entré a la cocina, había un olor impresionante a pescado que me revolvió el estomago. Pasé rápido, tratando de contener la respiración. Al llegar al patio, encontré a Mía y a Charlotte en los juegos que Esme había puesto para ellas, unos columpios, un tobogán y un pequeño pelotero.

Alice y Rose estaban en la mesa, mientras que Esme ya venía con la comida y otra vez ese maldito olor llegó a mí, esta vez no me contuve y tuve que ir al baño. Terminé vomitando lo que quedaba de mi desayuno.

— ¿Bella estas bien? — Preguntó Esme, preocupada.

— Si, algo debe haberme caído mal — la verdad, eso me llamaba la atención. Después de todo, hacía años que no vomitaba, intenté cambiar de tema.

— ¿Cómo han estado?

— Muy bien, Bella — contestó Rose.

— Más calmadas, ahora que estamos en casa — dijo Alice.

— Ustedes se ven raras… ¿Qué les pasa? — Cuestioné.

— Es una bendición lo que les pasa, cariño — dijo Esme, quien aunque se le notaba emocionada, no era del todo feliz.

— ¿Alguna novedad con Renesmee? — Pregunté.

— Si, ha mejorado desde que Edward está con ella. Por eso decidimos volver con Carlisle a atender nuestros trabajos… pero hay algo más.

— ¿Qué pasa Esme?

— ¡Estamos embarazadas! — dijeron las dos a coro, mientras Esme aplaudía y se reía.

— ¡Las felicito! — y me levanté a abrazar a mis dos amigas.

A las dos se les notaba muy felices, y Charlotte no dejaba de acercarse a Alice a cada rato.

— ¿Ya lo sabe? — le pregunté.

— No, pero creo que lo presiente, ella lo notó antes que yo... no dejaba de hacer berrinches en Londres — contestó Alice.

— Y nosotros pensábamos que era porque extrañaba su casa, pero desde que lo confirmaron, sabemos a qué se debe — agregó Rose.

— Edward estaba igual o peor cuando se enteró que Alice venía en camino…

No podía no imaginarme a mi Dios griego de pequeño, debe haber sido hermoso. De pronto se escucho el llanto de las niñas, por lo que todas salimos corriendo, ahí estaban las dos niñas peleando, no sé que pudo haberles pasado, nunca estaban así. Seguramente, la llegada del nuevo hermanito perturbaba a Charlotte, pero a Mía no tenía ni la menor idea de que le había pasado.


	15. Capitulo 13: descomposturas

_**Hermosas les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que las sorprendan! mil perdondes a todas las que no les conteste sus comentarios, prometo que en estos días me pongo al corriente.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por leer**_

Capítulo 13: Descomposturas.

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_"_

El viernes después de clases, quedamos con Jacob en la playa. Él había traído el almuerzo: esta vez, eran unos emparedados de pavo, con lechuga, tomate, kétchup, mostaza, y queso. De sólo verlo no aguante y empecé a vomitar. Era una sensación espantosa, ya que no tenía nada en el estómago.

— ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? — Preguntaba Jacob, mientras sostenía mi pelo y masajeaba mi espalda.

— Creo que si — dije.

— Estas muy pálida, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa… — añadió, preocupado.

— Puedo manejar — dije, mientras me tomaba mi vientre, que me dolía demasiado.

— Si te vieras la cara, no dirías lo mismo.

— ¿Tan mal me veo? — dije, asustada.

— Pareces un vampiro, pálida y con una cara de muerta, que para que te cuento — respondió entre risas.

— Bueno… entonces, lleva a la vampiro a casa — bufé.

— Como usted diga. Quizás durante el viaje, quieras morderme…

— Jake — blanqueé mis ojos.

— Yo sólo quería que supieras que no pondría resistencia.

— Okay, ¿Vamos en mi auto o en el tuyo?

— Te llevo en el tuyo, luego yo vuelvo en un taxi.

El viaje fue de lo peor. Sentir el movimiento del auto me daban nauseas y muchísimos mareos. Cuando finalmente llegamos, Jake me dejó y regresó a la reserva, ya que debía trabajar.

En el camino le había pedido a Alice que buscara a Mía, ya que no me sentía con fuerzas para nada.

Intentaría comer algo, ya que sentía mucha hambre. Tocaron a la puerta, y era Alice con las niñas.

Les pedí que se quedaran a almorzar, por lo que saqué la lasagña del horno y nos sentamos a la mesa, hablamos un rato con Alice, y de nuevo esa sensación de malestar llegó a mi, por lo que corrí al baño.

— Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

— No lo sé Alice. No me he estado sintiendo muy bien últimamente.

— Lo sé, ¿no será que tú me darás un sobrinito próximamente?

Me quedé congelada. La verdad es que nunca me había planteado esa posibilidad.

— No, técnicamente es imposible — dije, tratando de sonar convencida.

— Vamos Bella, confiesa. Sé que tú y mi hermano salen desde bastante tiempo, y que estos últimos días han estado viviendo juntos, es una posibilidad.

— No, después de que Mía cumpliera su primer año, me coloqué un implante subdermico, así que no tengo porque preocuparme.

— Bella… duran tres años. Mía cumplió años hace más de dos meses, técnicamente: podrías estar embarazada.

— No, de seguro es otra cosa.

— Bella, admítelo: es una posibilidad muy grande.

No quería escucharla más, todo a mí alrededor me daba vueltas, mis piernas se aflojaron, solo me senté y traté de no pensar en nada.

Pasaron los días y por suerte, mis nauseas habían disminuido. Ahora mi alimentación se limitaba a helado. Creo que era lo único que mi estómago podía soportar.

Pero trataba de evitar a toda costa la teoría de Alice, por más que tenía más de veinte días de atraso.

Mía se había vuelto una niña muy llorona y trataba de estar todo el tiempo pegada a mí, ¿acaso presentía que estaba muy triste?

El jueves, mientras almorzábamos en la sala de profesores con Rose, moría de ganas de comer pizza. En nuestro comedor no había y vi que alguno de mis alumnos salían del comedor con ese exquisito manjar, por lo que me levanté y me fui en busca de una gran pizza de peperoni. Rose no dejaba de reírse y cuando volví a nuestra mesa, muy bajito me dijo, "creí que la de los antojos éramos solo Alice y yo". Sólo me sonroje, no tenía palabras.

Lo peor de todo, era que esa loca idea cada vez parecía más real y Edward no tenía fecha de regreso, ni me llamaba muy seguido, por lo cual intentaba descartar esa idea al máximo.

Esa misma tarde Esme, Alice y Rose aparecieron en casa. Esme dijo que quería llevar a las niñas a un parque de diversiones que estaba cerca de Port Angels, que pasarían por Carlisle y luego disfrutarían de una tarde con sus nietas.

Por su parte Alice y Rose estaban muy calladas, cuando quedamos solas, Rose sacó una bolsa pequeña y me la entregó.

— Bien Bella. Es hora de conocer la verdad.

Me habían traído un test de embarazo.

**…**

Había quedado paralizada, no podía creer que esa posibilidad que en un principio era tan mínima ahora en cuestión de tres minutos, conocería si era cierto o no.

Tres minutos parecían una eternidad. Estaba en el baño, había dejado el test en la pequeña repisa donde colocaba las toallas. Mire la hora y me senté en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. No podía creer estar pasando de nuevo por esto, ¿qué pasaría si daba positivo? ¿Querría Edward tener otro bebé? ¿Qué haría con todo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Mía con un hermanito? Tenía mucho miedo, pero ya era hora de saber la verdad.

Tomé aire, me levanté despacio, me armé de valor y tomé el test en mis manos, pero no podía ver el resultado, no estaba lista.

— Bella, ábrenos — era la voz de Alice.

Abrí la puerta, y ella siempre tan arrebatada tomó mis manos entre las suyas y dijo:

— ¡ FELICITACIONES! ¡UN NUEVO CULLEN VIENE EN CAMINO!

Las chicas me abrazaron, y yo sólo lloré por mucho tiempo.

No podía ser esto así… no otra vez. Siempre había pensado en que si otra vez llegaba a tener un bebé, sería porque junto con mi marido lo esperábamos ansiosamente. Pero no, otra vez me tenía que embarazar sin ni siquiera haberlo previsto, ¿cómo podría haber sido tan tonta para no darme cuenta que era hora de cambiar mi anticonceptivo?

¿Y si Edward no lo quería? Después de todo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que tipo de relación tenía con él.

— Bella, tienes que tranquilizarte, estará todo bien — dijo Rose.

— Vamos… tienes que estar feliz, vas a tener un bebé — agregó Alice.

— No chicas, no puede estar bien, esto no está bien, ¿cómo reaccionará Edward? — dije entre sollozos.

— ¡Isabella Swan, mi hermano te ama, estará más que feliz con esta noticia!

— No lo sé, hace días que casi no hablamos, y no tiene aún una fecha de regreso — respondí, necia a creerles.

— ¿Cuando le darás la noticia? — preguntó Rosalie.

— En cuanto regrese. Creo que no es algo que podamos hablar por teléfono.

— Tranquila, seguro que no tarda en regresar.

— ¿Puedo pedirles un favor, chicas?

— Si Bella, dinos.

— No le digan a nadie todavía. Creo que Edward tiene que enterarse primero, y además lo mejor sería que lo confirme con un médico.

— Si amiga, no hay problema — dijo Rose.

Y así pasaron los siguientes diez días, yo preocupada por toda esta situación y Edward casi sin hablarme.

Era miércoles y a las 16 horas tenía la primera consulta con la doctora Tanner. Me hubiese gustado ir con Edward a la visita médica, pero él seguía en Londres, y yo no podía aplazar más mis controles.

Después de las preguntas de rutina, pesarme y la revisión correspondiente, la doctora hizo el primer ultrasonido. Fue hermoso ver el cuerpito de mi bebé, por suerte se encontraba muy bien, y ya tenía 10 semanas. Su corazoncito latía muy rápido.

Al salir de la consulta decidí llamar a Edward, dos días sin hablar con él era mucho y más después de haber visto a nuestro bebé, estaba feliz, esperaba que esto si funcionara.

E: — Cullen.

B: — Hola cielo, ¿cómo estas?

E: — Bien ¿y tú?

B: — Aquí extrañándote, ¿cómo sigue todo en Londres?

E: — No hay grandes novedades, sólo que Thommy ya está empezando a caminar.

B: — No me digas que me perdí sus primeros pasos — dije, con una voz un tanto triste.

E: — Si… fue hace un par de días.

B: — Edward, ¿está todo bien?

E: — ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Bella?

B: — Porque ya casi no me llamas, y las cosas no están como antes.

E: — Bella, me tengo que ir, luego hablamos. Besos.

B: — Te amo…

No sé si llegó a oír mis últimas palabras, pero yo ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, debo admitir que las hormonas del embarazo me están matando.

_**Y chicas que les pareció el capitulo. ¿Qué le pasará a Edward? ¿Qué piensan del embarazo de Bella?... Espero sus comentarios...**_


	16. outtake: Rosalie & Emmett

**Chicas aca les traigo un outtake de Desde cero, creo que son historias que merecen ser conocidas, en este caso les hago llegar la de Emmett y Rosalie.**

**Bueno mil disculpas por no haber publicado ayer, pero con mi Beta Lupita, estamos teniendo problemas con el envio y recepción de mails, espero que lo podamos solucionar pronto.**

**Las invito a leer mi nueva historia que la subí ayer, se llama Bestseller.**

**Y bueno por último aclaro qu este outtake está sin betear, sepan disculpar los errores.**

* * *

_**OUTTAKE: ROSALIE & EMMETT**_

Había salido antes de la universidad, estaba estudiando el profesorado en matemáticas, ese día decidí que quería sorprender a mi novio Royce.

Lo adoraba, había estado con él desde los quince años, con él tuve mi primer beso y también fue mi primer hombre. Lo amaba, o eso creía.

Estacioné mi auto justo cuando el chico de la comida llegaba con el pedido, seguramente estaba tan concentrado con el estudio que no se dio tiempo de cocinar. Antes de que tocara la puerta lo intercepté y pagué la comida, una vez que el muchacho se alejó toqué el timbre de la bonita casa de soltero que tenía cerca del campus.

Nunca imaginé encontrarme con mi novio desnudo, solo cubierto con una sábana y una pelirroja despeinada que solo vestía su camisa, esa camisa negra que le había regalado para nuestro quinto aniversario.

Él ni siquiera me miró. Extendió su mano con el dinero y murmuro. - Quédate con el cambio.

- No me quedaré con ningún cambio Royce King- Grite desesperada.

Su cara era de total asombro.

-Rosalie, gatita ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- Venía a ver a mi prometido, pero me encuentro con una zorra vistiendo la camisa que te regalé y tú con cara de bobo desesperado por volver a fallártela - suspiré- ¿Y yo que pensé que te iba a sorprender?

- Rosalie...

- Espera puedo explicártelo...

- No es lo que parece - dijo tratando de acercarse. Lo único que logro fue acabar con cualquier autocontrol que mantenía.

- A mi no me vuelves a dirigir la palabra - dije mientras dejaba la bolsa con la comida en la mesa y me conducía a su cuarto a buscar algunas pertenencias que dejaba ahí.

-Roycie ¿Quién es esta?- dijo la pelirroja con una voz muy chillona.

-¿Quién soy yo? Yo soy la prometida de este tipo- lo miré despectivamente - o bueno ahora la ex prometida- dije mientras le arrojaba el anillo por la cabeza.

- ¡Qué mal educada que es!- exclamo. Yo ya no me aguanté me importo muy poco todo lo que quedaba en su casa.

- ¿Quieres ver como soy de mal educada? - vociferé mientras tomaba la bolsa de la comida y se la aventaba por la cabeza.

- Y mas te vale Royce que no te aparezcas por la empresa de mi padre.- aviento un poco de arroz.

- Tú para mí y mi familia acabas de morir- dije al tiempo que salía y daba un portazo de película.

Me subí al a mi auto como loca, arranqué y poco a poco las lágrimas invadieron mis ojos. No podía creer que el hombre con quien había pasado los últimos seis años, me había sido infiel, no podía creer lo ingrato que había sido con migo y mi familia, que siempre estuvimos para él. Y ahora venía con esto, con un engaño así.

Él había solicitado el día libre en la empresa de mi padre para estudiar para un examen y resulta que estaba follando con una maldita zorra de voz chillona.

-Agggg- Grité y solo escuché un fuerte impacto antes de que el airbag de mi coche se accionara.

No sé si pasaron minutos u horas hasta que un hombre alto musculoso y de ojos verdes se acercó hasta mi ventana.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó

-Creo que bien, pero me duele mucho el brazo y la cabeza- dije

-Bueno quédate quieta hasta que venga la ambulancia. Por cierto soy Emmett Cullen- agregó

-Soy Rosalie Halle- respondí con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Diría que es un placer conocerte, aunque hubiese preferido que fuese en otras circunstancias- yo reí.

-Digo lo mismo, un choque no es una buena presentación-

Hablamos unos minutos más hasta que llegó la ambulancia y me sacaron del vehículo.

El acompañó hasta el hospital, donde me informaron que me había dislocado el hombro y curaron unos pequeños cortes en mi rostro por los cristales rotos.

-Rose ¿A quién puedo llamar?

- A nadie... mis padres y mi hermano están de viaje, no tengo a nadie cerca.

-¿Ni siquiera un novio?

-No creo que mi ex prometido quiera dejar de follarse a su amiguita por venir a buscarme...- suspiré- lo acabo de pescar in fraganti y ni siquiera me siguió cuando salí conduciendo como loca- contesté con rabia.

- Bueno si no te molesta entonces yo te acompañaré, el médico indicó que no puedes dormir por las siguientes ocho horas por el golpe en tu cabeza, asique seré tu enfermero.

Y así fue que Emmett me acompañó a casa. Me ayudo a cambiarme, algo que fue muy vergonzoso porque no lo conocía, pero en todo momento se comporto como un caballero.

Hablamos casi toda la noche, vimos películas y comimos, nos sorprendió la cantidad de cosas en común que teníamos. Finalmente por la mañana se marcho, no sin antes hacerme prometer que cualquier inconveniente lo llamaría.

Desde entonces toda la semana me mandaba mensajes de texto y dos semanas después del accidente me invitó a salir.

Un mes pasó cortejándome, hasta que accedí a ser su novia, y al graduarnos nos comprometimos.

Desde entonces vivimos juntos y nos casamos en mayo, dos años después de conocernos.

Decidimos que dejaríamos Los Ángeles y nos instalaríamos en Forks, su pueblo natal, ahí se había ido a vivir mi hermano Jasper y su esposa Alice Cullen, si mi cuñada era la hermana de Emmett y se conocieron con Jasper cuando presentamos a ambas familias.

Para nuestro segundo aniversario de casados Emmett me dijo:

- Rose, osita ¿Te gustaría tener un bebé?

-¿Lo dices en serio amor?- pregunté con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ser mamá era algo que anhelaba desde hace tiempo.

-Claro amor, quiero que tengamos ositos tan hermosos como tu- dijo con esa mirada suya llena de ilusión.

Solo lo abracé y nos dedicamos a buscar a nuestro bebito, desde entonces pasó un año y cada mes nuestras ilusiones se iban por el caño.

Consultamos a varios especialistas, pero no había ningún problema de fertilidad, decían que era stress.

Con la llegada de Charlotte, la hija de Jasper y Alice, nuestras ansias se volvieron insoportables, tanto así que nos realizamos varios tratamientos pero todos en vano.

Finalmente decidimos que no nos preocuparíamos más por el tema, que si tenía que venir nuestro pequeño nos sorprendería en cualquier momento y si no era así encontraríamos la forma de ser padres.

Creo que el viaje que hicimos para nuestro quinto aniversario de casados a México, fue el detonante para relajarnos totalmente y por unos días alejar nuestros pensamientos de la idea de embarazarnos.

Cuando viajamos a Londres, poco después de un mes de regresar de esa nueva luna de miel, fue cuando empecé a notar algunos cambios, todo el trayecto me la pasé vomitando o durmiendo, o cuando vi a Nessy en el estado en que se encontraba lloré como loca, hasta que caí en cuanta que hacía casi dos meses que no menstruaba. Los síntomas estaban ahí, pero no quería ilusionarme e ilusionar a mi marido, ya bastante tenía con los problemas con su hermana. Decidí ir sola al ginecólogo y fue entonces que confirmó mis sospechas.

Salí de la consulta y me dirigía al centro comercial donde hice hacer una remera que decía:

"Te amo papá,

Nos vemos en 7 meses"

Tenía la foto de la ecografía que me habían realizado.

Cuando llegué al cuarto del hotel, Emmett me esperaba en la cama.

-¿Dónde has estado osita?. Estaba preocupado.

-Te fui a comprar un regalo- dije mientras le entregaba la bolsa con la remera. La abrió y no podía creer lo que veía, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¿Es verdad Rose?- preguntó aun incrédulo.

-Si amor, seremos papás.

Me abrazó y besó mis labios hasta bajar lentamente hasta mi vientre.

-Hola osito, soy papá ¿Sabes que te amo mucho? Gracias por existir mi vida, tú y tu mamá son lo mejor que me pasó en la vida- dijo y me tomó en brazos para hacerme el amor.

* * *

_**¿Me merezco comentarios?**_


	17. Capitulo 14: Tiempo muerto

_**Bueno ahora si está el capitulo beteado, si tengo muchos comentarios subo el proximo hoy o mañana... besitos y no me maten!**_

* * *

Capítulo 14: Tiempo muerto.

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_"_

Era viernes. La actitud de Edward, sumado a las hormonas del embarazo me mataban. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que me enteré de todo y por lo mismo no lograba pegar un ojo en toda la noche. No podía dejar de sentirme mal con toda esta situación.

Estos últimos días, las conversaciones —o mejor dicho, el intercambio de palabras con él— se había vuelto tan monótono y tan vacío, que no aguanté más, había tomado la decisión final: al día siguiente le diría del bebé.

Sabía que no era la manera correcta de hacerlo, pero la semana próxima entraría en mi semana doce y ya era hora de avisar en mis trabajos, sin olvidar que mi pancita ya se empezaría a notar más. Todavía podía ocultarla con algunas blusas sueltas, pero no lograría mantener este secreto por mucho tiempo.

Después de dejar a Mía en la guardería, me dirigí a la reserva a dar mis clases, luego —como siempre— comería con Jacob.

Ya estábamos llegando a nuestro lugar especial en la playa, tardábamos más de lo habitual, ya que ahora no quería subirme a la moto. Tenía miedo de caerme y que algo le pasara a mi bebé. Pero no fue nada fácil convencer a Jake de caminar, así que casi siempre terminaba llevándome cargando gran parte del camino.

Cuando estábamos volviendo sonó mi teléfono: era una llamada de Edward, hacía dos días que no llamaba ni atendía mis llamados, por lo que aprovecharía para darle la noticia.

B: — Hola — dije, con voz temblorosa.

E: — Hola, Bella.

B: — ¿Cómo estas? me tenías un poco preocupada.

E: — Lo siento, pero es que estoy haciendo una serie de trámites y estaba muy ocupado.

B: — ¿Cómo sigue todo por allá? ¿Y Thommy?

E: — Todo sigue igual… necesito que hablemos.

B: — Yo también necesito que hablemos — lo dejaría hablar primero, necesitaba valor para darle esta noticia por teléfono.

E: — Voy a quedarme en Londres más tiempo de lo previsto, creo que sería mejor dejar nuestra relación en tiempo muerto…

B: — ¿Qué dices? — interrumpí, atónita.

E: — Bella, necesito tiempo. No se cuando solucionaré todo con Nessy aquí y tampoco quiero atarte a nada… así que será mejor que todo quede en punto muerto, estoy gestionando mi traslado a un hospital de aquí. Por lo pronto me quedaré seis meses.

B: — Pero... — mis lágrimas ya no me dejaban hablar, los sollozos eran muy fuertes.

E: — No lo hagas más difícil Bella… lo siento — y cortó la llamada.

Salí corriendo de ahí, no podía estarme pasando esto. Llegué a mi auto, no podía volver a repetirse todo de nuevo, estaba manejando como loca, puse música lo más alto que pude, quería callar la voz de mi interior que me decía una y otra vez "te dije que no debías enamorarte."

La canción que se escuchaba en mi stereo, reflejaba todo lo que sentía:

watch?v=5ypeeS0tV6s

Amor de mi vida, me heriste  
me has destrozado el corazón y ahora me dejas.  
Amor de mi vida ¿No lo puedes ver?  
tráelo de vuelta, tráelo de vuelta  
no me lo quites, porque no sabes lo que significa para mí.

Amor de mi vida no me dejes  
has robado mi amor, ahora me abandonas.  
Amor de mi vida ¿No lo puedes ver?  
tráelo de vuelta, tráelo de vuelta  
no me lo quites, porque no sabes lo que significa para mí.

No recordarás  
cuando esto este derribado  
y todo quede de paso.  
Cuando envejezca  
estaré ahí a tu lado para hacerte recordar  
cómo aún te amo, aún te amo.

Vuelve, apúrate en volver,  
por favor tráemelo nuevamente a casa,  
porque no sabes lo que significa para mí.

Amor de mi vida.  
Amor de mi vida.

Sin darme cuenta, me abrace fuertemente con mis dos brazos y me eché a llorar sobre el volante. Creo que debo haber apretado el acelerador a fondo, porque el auto iba más rápido, luego solo sentí un estruendo y cerré mis ojos, mientras mis manos intentaban proteger mi vientre de lo que parecía ser un fuerte golpe.

* * *

_**y ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**_


	18. Capitulo 15: Desesperación

_**Lindas, les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que ahora comprendan un poquito más todo lo que sucede.**_

* * *

Capítulo 15: Desesperación.

_"Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita_"_

Pov Jacob

Escuche que Bella hablaba por teléfono. Sabía que era Cullen, y lo confirme porque se le notaba desesperada. Me alejé para que ella pudiera hablar tranquila, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin volver, por lo que fui a buscarla. Encontré su teléfono en el piso: lo recogí y me di cuenta que salió en su auto. Traté de alcanzarla con mi motocicleta, pero iba demasiado rápido.

¿Qué pudo haberle dicho esa sanguijuela para que ella reaccionara así? Bella nunca manejaba rápido, pero podía notar que ahora —seguramente— excedía los límites de velocidad.

Tomó la carretera, no iba a su casa, iba por el sentido opuesto, sería mejor que alcanzarla antes de que le suceda algo.

Tomaría el atajo, ir por la costa me daría más ventaja. Después de pasar el gran acantilado, perdí a Bella unos minutos mientras yo bajaba por el bosque, una vez en la playa tendría mejor vista… lo que nunca imaginé es que sería el espectador y vería como ella caía con su auto al mar, sin dudarlo tiré la motocicleta y fui corriendo hacia donde flotaba vehículo que ahora chocaba contra las piedras. Me saqué la camisa y me metí a rescatar a la mujer que amaba.

Si podía aceptar que Bella no me amara, que solo me quisiera como un amigo, pero eso no era suficiente para mi, necesitaba salvar a mi Bella de todas las formas en que me fuera posible, de todas las formas en que se puede salvar a una mujer, una como ella.

La sujeté fuerte, me costó demasiado sacarla del auto, ya que su cinturón de seguridad estaba atorado, y en el vehículo ya entraba mucha agua. Estaba muy asustado, ella tenía muchas heridas, había sangre en su rostro y no me respondía. Cuando logré sacarla del agua corrí a buscar mi camisa para taparla, estaba congelada.

Noté que en el bolsillo de mi camisa sonaba el móvil de Bella, en la pantalla decía Alice, atendí, tenía que pedir ayuda.

J: — Hola…

A: — ¿Bella?

J: — No. Soy Jacob, Bella acaba de tener un accidente, esta inconsciente, necesito una ambulancia.

A: — ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que un accidente? ¡El bebé!

J: — ¿Qué bebé? — pregunté, asustado.

A: — Bella está embarazada. Estoy llamando a mi padre para que mande las ambulancias, ¿En dónde estas, exactamente?

Le di las indicaciones de cómo llegar, pero estaba shockeado… por eso discutía con Cullen, seguro que él no quería a ese bebé. Pobre Bella.

— Yo te protegeré mi amor. Prometo que te protegeré a ti y a tus hijos — dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, seguía fría, ya sus labios eran morados, temía que mi Bella muriera en ese momento.

Minutos más tarde, el sonido de las ambulancias distrajeron mis pensamientos y cuando llegaron un equipo de paramédicos —encabezados por el mismo Director del Hospital— venía por Bella.

Carlisle le tomó su pulso, la pusieron en una camilla, y la taparon. Rápidamente, se la llevaron al hospital.

Pov Alice

Era raro que Bella no viniese. Tenía que hablar con ella, debía decirle que Edward quería quedarse en Londres más tiempo, que había pedido a mi padre que le diera un pase a un hospital de allí.

La llamé por teléfono y no me atendía, tenía un mal presentimiento, intenté como unas diez veces. Finalmente me atendieron, pero no era Bella, la voz era de un hombre, y estaba muy agitado.

A: — ¿Bella? — pregunté, tenía mucho miedo por mi amiga.

J: — No, soy Jacob. Bella acaba de tener un accidente, esta inconsciente, necesito una ambulancia.

A: — ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que un accidente? ¡El bebé! — inmediatamente, tomé mi vientre, ¿le pasaría algo a mi sobrino?

J: — ¿Qué bebé?

A: — Bella está embarazada. Estoy llamando a mi padre para que mande las ambulancias, ¿En dónde estas, exactamente?

En cuanto logré tener la ubicación precisa, corté la llamada lo antes posible y llamé a mi papá.

A: — ¡Papi, por favor… manda una ambulancia a La Push!

C: — ¿Qué pasó Alice? — noté el tono de preocupación.

A: — Bella tuvo un accidente con su auto, esta inconsciente.

C: — Okay dame la dirección exacta y ya voy para allá.

A: — Papá, cuídala mucho. Bella está embarazada, tendrás un nuevo nieto — agregué, después de darle la dirección. Tenía tanto miedo por su salud.

C: — No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ella. Avísales tanto a Edward como a sus padres.

**…**

Todos estaban en el hospital esperando noticias. Luego de un buen rato, salió Carlisle, se veía preocupado.

— ¿Como esta Bella? — preguntó Esme.

— Está estable. Ha sufrido múltiples golpes, una herida grande en la cabeza y en sus brazos. Al parecer, tiene un par de costillas fracturadas, y un golpe en su vientre…

— ¿Y el bebé? — preguntó Rose, todos la miraron fijamente. — Bella está esperando un bebé de Edward, no quería que nadie lo supiera hasta que el volviera de Londres —agregó.

— Pero el cobarde la dejó — interrumpió Jacob.

— Eso no puede ser cierto — respondió Jasper.

— Todo es culpa de ese tal "Edward". Luego de hablar con él, Bella salió como loca, escuché como entre sollozos decía "no puede hacerme lo mismo que James" — dijo, con el peor de sus gestos.

— Carlisle, ¿cómo está el bebé? — cuestionó Esme.

— Está delicado. Ella ha tenido algunas perdidas y tiene un hematoma en el útero, lo que hace que todo sea más riesgoso.

Pov Rosalie

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El idiota de Edward no podía hacerle esto a Bella, ¿qué clase de tipo era? Estaba enfurecida, nunca me hubiese metido, pero la vida de mi amiga y de su bebé estaban peligraban, y él era el responsable de todo.

Tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de Edward: su teléfono estaba apagado, así que sin dudarlo, marqué el número de Renesmee. Ella atendió enseguida.

Re: — Hola Rose, ¿cómo estás?

Ro: — ¿Me podrías pasar con tu hermano, por favor? — intenté sonar cortés.

Re: — Él no puede hablar — dijo — no se encuentra bien…

Ro: — ¡Me importa un carajo como esté, necesito hablar con él urgentemente, es de vida o muerte! — prácticamente le había gritado

Re: — Rose, no me trates así. Veré si puede atenderte…

Ro: — Me pones al teléfono con él, tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

Se escuchaba a lo lejos, como Renesmee le rogaba a Edward que atendiera la llamada.

E: — ¿Qué quieres, Rose?

Ro: — ¿Acaso eres idiota, o qué bicho te pico? ¿Qué le dijiste a Bella?

E: — No te metas, no es tu asunto — dijo, muy serio.

Ro: — Si la vida de mi amiga y de su hijo está en peligro por tu culpa, si es mi asunto.

E: — ¿Qué le pasó a Bella… y a Mía? — dijo, preocupado.

Ro: — Luego de la conversación que tuvieron, Bella salió como loca por la carretera, y tuvo un accidente en su auto. Está muy grave, y el bebé también esta en riesgo de que lo pierda.

Sólo un silencio detuvo la conversación.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Acaso no quieres a este bebé? Quiero creer que no le habrás pedido que aborte…

Otra vez silencio, ya me estaba cansado de esto y la verdad estaba completamente decepcionada. Nunca pensé que Edward podía ser esa clase de hombre.

E: — No sabía nada Rose — decía todo muy lentamente, parecía sorprendido.

Ro: — ¿De qué exactamente, no sabias? — pregunté.

E: — Bella nunca me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Ro: — Te lo iba a decir hoy. En un principio, esperaba que regresaras de tu viaje. No le ha dicho casi a nadie, solo lo sabemos Alice y yo porque nosotras le insistimos para que se hiciera la prueba — comenté, ahora estaba comenzando a calmarme.

E: — Yo sólo le dije que nuestra relación quedaba en punto muerto… no quería que sufriera, ya que Nessy me necesitaba más tiempo con ella — se le escuchaba muy mal.

Ro: — ¡Claro! Ahora entiendo. Jacob dice que después de cortar el teléfono, salió como loca manejando, él la siguió para entregarle el móvil que había dejado tirado, cuando vio que su auto saltaba el acantilado, tardó un rato hasta que por fin la pudo salvar.

E: — ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Y nuestro bebé? — preguntó, asustado.

Ro: — Sufrió muchos golpes e hipotermia. Carlisle dice que tiene unas costillas rotas y lo más grave son los hematomas uterinos, al parecer son graves y corre riesgo el bebé.

E: — Voy para allá, por favor mantenme al tanto de todo, Rose.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿merezco comentario?**_


	19. Capitulo 16: Silencio

**_Chicas aca esta el capitulo de hoy... espero que lo disfruten muchisimo y dejen sus comentarios._**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Silencio.

_''Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''

Pov Bella

_No sé cuánto tiempo había estado ya en esta posición. Sentía frío, mucho frío. Mi cuerpo me dolía demasiado. Alcancé a sentir un golpe en la cabeza, miles de vidrios golpeándome el rostro: también sentía el agua en mis piernas, estaba helada y yo sólo trataba de proteger mi vientre, de proteger a mi bebé. _

_El agua casi llegaba a mi cuello, ¿sería que me había llegado la hora? ¿Qué será de Mía? De mi princesita, porque tenía que irme de este mundo con el peor recuerdo, el de la persona que amaba diciéndome que quería un tiempo muerto, quizás ese tiempo muerto había llegado para llevarme a la eternidad._

**…**

_De nuevo silencio, pero en esta ocasión se escucha a lo lejos un leve "pip-pip-pip"... estoy en la semiinconsciencia nuevamente y unos brazos fuertes y cálidos están luchando por sacarme de ese infierno helado, y una voz conocida me grita constantemente. _

― ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ― _Lo escucho nervioso._

― Yo te protegeré mi amor, prometo que te protegeré a ti y a tus hijos. ― _Era la voz de Jacob, es mi último recuerdo…_

**…**

_Más silencio, intranquilidad. Esta vez, la voz se escucha más cercana y logro percibir un sutil aroma, ese perfume único de Edward. _

― Perdóname Bella… regresa conmigo, regresa con nosotros. Estaremos juntos nuevamente, te lo prometo… pero no me dejes sólo, quédate conmigo, quédate con los niños, no nos abandones.

_Quiero seguir escuchando su maravillosa voz, pero el sueño se apodera de mí y de nuevo me sumerjo en más silencio._

**_…_**

_No sentía absolutamente nada. Pero percibía ruidos de aparatos y unos pasos suaves hacen eco. De nuevo, su aroma me invadía, esta vez sentía que tocaba mi mano, pero como yo no podía moverme, no le devolvía el gesto. Quería hablarle, decirle que tendríamos un bebé, ¿Como estaría nuestro pequeñito?_

_Me acariciaba el rostro muy suavemente, y comenzó a cantar bajito en mi oído:_

watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=M0Vnyf-eRFs

**Cada cantante siempre canta sobre alguien más  
Otro corazón sangrando, otro comenzar  
Pero esta vez estoy cantando sobre mi  
Sobre lo que hecho  
Incluso mi piano quiere llorar**

Mis brazos no estuvieron a la hora de sostenerte  
Y mientras estaba en casa contigo, con mi mente, estaba a kilómetros  
Por eso tienes derecho a irte nena, pero estoy parado aquí pidiéndote

Quédate apenas un poco más  
Siempre fuiste la más fuerte  
No puedo dejarte ir  
Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes  
porque te necesito  
Con cada respiración te respiro  
No puedo dejarte ir

Hay muchas cosas que no dije como: "Moriría sin vos"  
Pero no significa que no quisiera hacerlo

Cada canción que cante, la canté por vos y por todas las noches que estuve lejos de casa  
Sabiendo que estas en casa rompiendo los cuadros de nuestro ayer  
Pero estoy luchando por el mañana, parado aquí, pidiéndote

Quédate apenas un poco más  
Siempre fuiste la más fuerte  
No puedo dejarte ir  
Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes  
porque te necesito  
Con cada respiración te respiro  
No puedo dejarte ir

Sé que te he hecho mal  
Seria más fácil seguir adelante  
Te estoy diciendo  
Te estoy pidiendo  
Estoy suplicando  
Estoy gritando

Quédate apenas un poco más  
Siempre fuiste la más fuerte  
No puedo dejarte ir  
Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes  
porque te necesito  
Con cada respiración te respiro  
No puedo dejarte ir

_ Terminó de cantar y su mano se posó en mi vientre, acariciándolo poco a poco._

― Se fuerte, pequeño…

_Edward quiere a nuestro bebé, eso me deja más tranquila. Por ahora._

_Y de nuevo silencio._

**_…-…-…_**

Pov Edward

Diez días habían pasado ya sin que Bella despertara… diez días de agonía eterna. Nunca me perdonaría esto. Puse en riesgo la vida de la mujer que amo y la de mi hijo, por egoísta por pensar solo en mí, por no escuchar a mi Bella… por no demostrarle que la amo.

Otra vez veía como la mujer que llegó a amarme ―a pesar de mis defectos― estaba peleando por su vida y por el fruto de nuestro amor, pero esta vez esperaba que ella fuese fuerte, que no se repitiera la misma historia que con Tanya.

¿Cuántas cosas más debían pasar para poder tener la familia que tanto quería? Necesitaba salir de esta sombra de tristeza que siempre me atormentaba, quería que la luz que me daba Bella me iluminara toda la vida, quería escuchar su risa, verla feliz, como en esos últimos días que estuvimos juntos antes de mi viaje.

Un sonido interrumpió mis pensamientos. Nessy me llamaba por teléfono.

E: ― Hola…

N: ― _¿Cómo estas hermanito?_

E: ― Destrozado, ¡no puedo más, Nessy! No sé qué haré si la pierdo, si los pierdo.

N: ― _Tranquilo Ed, va a estar todo bien._

E: ― ¡No! ¡Esto está pasando por mi culpa! ― prácticamente, le estaba gritando.

N_: ― No… es mi culpa, yo te pedí que te quedaras conmigo, que no te llevaras a Thommy…_

E: ― Pero yo no le expliqué todo lo que pasaba, ella pensó que la había abandonado. Alice me dijo que hacía días que intentaba llamarme para darme la noticia del embarazo y yo sólo la dejé ― no podía hablar más, corté la llamada y volví a sumergirme en mis pensamientos, hasta que decidí que llevaría a Mía a ver a su mamá. Quizás con eso lograría que mi Bella despertara.

**…**

Conducía como un loco desde el hospital hasta la casa de Bella. Allí se alojaban sus padres. Me hubiese gustado tener con Charlie una mejor relación, pero él estaba convencido de la versión de Jacob, de que era mi culpa que Bella estuviese en esa situación, por eso, casi no podía estar con Mía. Lo que hacia esta situación todavía peor para mí.

Toqué la puerta, rogando que me dejaran llevar a Mia.

― ¡Edward! Ven, pasa ― dijo Renée, al verme.

Se escucharon unos pequeños pero rápidos pasos y Mía apareció, recibiéndome con un fuerte abrazo.

― ¡Hola, Ed!

― Hola Mía, ¿cómo estas, princesa? ― Le pregunté, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios.

― Bien, pero extraño a mamá.

― ¿Quieres ir a verla?

― ¡Sí! ¿Me llevas?

― Claro preciosa, ve por un abrigo.

En cuanto Mía se fue de la sala, aproveche para hablar con Renée.

― No hay problema en que la lleve, ¿verdad?

― Edward… no creo que sea buena idea. No sé cómo reaccionará Charlie…

― Necesito intentar con esto. Sé que Bella despertará en cualquier momento y creo que lo mejor será estimularla: para lograrlo que le hablemos es lo mejor, Mía puede ser la clave.

― Está bien. Lo intentaremos, pero iré con ustedes para evitar problemas con mi esposo.

**…**

Cuando llegamos al hospital, tomé a Mía entre mis brazos y nos dirigimos a la habitación donde estaba Bella.

― Allí esta mami, ¿quieres saludarla? ― le pregunté a Mía.

― Si… ¿puedo darle un beso?

― Si hermosa, le encantará.

Acerqué a la pequeña al rostro de mi diosa, y ella depositó un suave beso en su frente.

― ¿Le puedo dejar esto? ― Me cuestionó, sacando de su mochila un retrato con una foto en la que estábamos nosotros con los niños. ― Mami lo deja al lado en su mesita de noche, me dijo que le gusta esa foto, que estamos felices, pero no sé porque mami lloraba mucho cuando te fuiste ― dijo, haciendo un puchero.

― Es que me extrañaba… y yo también la extrañaba. Dejaremos la foto aquí, para que cuando despierte la pueda ver ― intentaba sonar lo más calmado posible, no quería que Mía se diera cuenta que estaba triste, ya suficiente tiene con que su mamá se encuentre en este estado.

― ¿Sabes Edward? Así mi mami parece la Bella durmiente.

― Si nena, tu mami es toda una princesa, nuestra princesa.

― Si le das un beso, se despertará.

― ¿Un beso? ― pregunté, sorprendido.

― Si. En el cuento dice que con un beso de amor, la princesa despierta.

― Lo intentaremos ― dije. Ojalá que esto funcione, pensé.

Deje a Mía sobre la silla, me levanté y me acerqué a Bella. La besé en los labios, le di un beso sincero, de amor verdadero.

Pero en esta historia no funcionaba, quizás yo no era el príncipe que ella necesitaba, después de todo yo la había lastimado.

Nos despedimos de Bella, dándole un beso cada uno, de nuevo besé sus labios y nos fuimos a casa, para que la pequeña descansara.

* * *

**_Y...¿qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿No es Mía la niñita más dulce?... ¿Creen que Bella despespertará pronto?_**

**_Me dejan un comentario..._**

**_Muchas gracias por su tiempo... miles de besitos!_**


	20. Capitulo 17: Despierta, Bella durmiente

_**Mis amores les dejo el capitulo de hoy.. espero lo disfruten muchisimo...**_

_**Miles de gracias por todos los comentarios y disculpen que no haya tenido tiempo de responderlos**_

* * *

Capítulo 17: Despierta, Bella durmiente.

''Capítulo Beteado por Beta FFTH Lupita''

Pov Bella.

Sentí nuevamente unos labios sobre los míos, y la voz de mi pequeña que me daba ánimos.

― Despierta, Bella durmiente.

Después de regresar de la inconsciencia, mis pies, mis manos, mi cabeza... sentía todo, incluso un fuerte dolor en las costillas. Quería llevarme mis manos ahí donde sentía las puntadas. Luego de un tiempo intentándolo, por primera vez en días, mis brazos respondieron y pude moverlos un poco.

Abrí los ojos pero estaba todo muy oscuro, giré mi cabeza y me encontré con Jake, que descansaba en una silla.

Intenté hablar, pero mi boca estaba seca, y después de intentarlo mucho, finalmente pude decir algo.

― H.o.l.a…

Jacob pegó un salto y se abalanzó sobre mi cama, dándome un beso en la frente.

― ¡Bells, al fin despiertas! ¿Cómo estas?-

―Creo que bien, aunque me duelen las costillas…

― Sí, claro que te duelen. Tremendo susto me diste.

― ¡Mi bebé! ¿Cómo esta? ― pregunté, asustada.

― Llamemos a un médico primero, y luego te cuento ― dijo mientras apretaba el intercomunicador para avisarle a la enfermera que estaba despierta.

¿Será que mi bebé no estaba bien? Pensé, con miedo.

Carlisle entró de inmediato a mi habitación.

― ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?

― Estoy un poco adolorida.

― Es normal. Tu pulso es estable… Jacob, ¿podrías esperar afuera? Así examino a Bella ― agregó.

―Sí, claro. Cualquier cosa me avisas, Bells ― yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

― Carlisle, ¿cómo esta mi bebé? ― él comenzó a examinarme, mientras me explicaba todo lo que había resultado del accidente.

― Bell: el golpe fue grave, sufriste un traumatismo de cráneo, tienes tres costillas rotas, y un gran golpe en el vientre… lo que te provocó hematomas uterinos graves y pequeñas pérdidas.

Inmediatamente empecé a llorar, no había dudas. Seguramente había perdido a mi bebé.

― ¡Nena, despertaste! ― Edward se acercó corriendo a mi lado.

Yo no dejaba de llorar, mientras él me besaba la mano.

― ¿Por qué lloras, amor?

― E-l b-e-b-é ― respondí, hipando-

― Mi amor… pese a todo, el bebé esta aquí ― dijo mientras acariciaba mi vientre. ― ¿Podemos hacerle un ultrasonido, papá?

― Si claro, ya pido que traigan el equipamiento aquí ― dijo, mientras nos dejaba a solas.

― Perdón nena, yo no sabía que estabas embarazada… de otra forma nunca me hubiese separado tanto tiempo de tu lado.

― ¿Cómo te enteraste?

― Rosalie me llamó… por poco me mata. Nunca hubiese imaginado que íbamos a tener un bebé… por suerte despertaste. Estuviste muy mal Bella ― dijo mientras se dibujaba en su rostro esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

― ¿Hace cuánto fue el accidente?

― Hace diez días…

De pronto llegó la enfermera, con un gran aparato para hacerme la ecografía.

Pudimos ver a nuestro bebé y me tranquilicé al escuchar latir su corazoncito. Edward, en ningún momento se apartó de mi lado, su mano no dejaba de acariciarme, y tampoco dejó de decirme que me quería. No pude evitar mirar su cara mientras observábamos a nuestro pequeñito, era feliz, y no pude tampoco evitar comparar esta situación con aquella que años antes había ocurrido, por suerte Edward no era James, y el estaba ahí para mi bebé, el amaba a nuestro hijo, pero había sido muy claro antes entre nosotros: había un tiempo muerto y yo iba a respetar esa decisión, después de todo, un hijo nos unía como padres, pero no como pareja.

Pov Jacob.

Bella había despertado al fin y ese estúpido de Cullen estaba ahí de nuevo. A su lado, como si realmente la cuidara. Todo esto había sido su culpa, casi pierdo a Bella por su culpa, nunca podría perdonárselo.

Luego de un rato salió Edward, me indicó que pasara, al parecer Bella quería hablar conmigo.

― Hola, Bells ― dije, en cuanto entré.

― Hola, Jake ― respondió, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

― No se demoren mucho, Bella debe descansar ― dijo Edward, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― pregunté.

― Ahora más tranquila, sé que mi bebé está bien.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

― Perdona Jacob, pero todo esto era… y es tan confuso, tan difícil ― contestó entre sollozos.

― No tengo nada que perdonarte, es tu decisión.

― ¿Me vas a ayudar?

― En lo que sea Bells, ya sabes que sólo debes pedírmelo.

― Lo sé y confió en ti… debo alejarme de Edward.

― ¿Qué? ― La verdad, me sorprendía muchísimo lo que me estaba pidiendo.

― Si, como lo escuchaste Jake. Edward sólo volvió porque estaba embarazada, y lo conozco: no querrá dejarme sola. Pero no quiero que se ate a mi por el bebé, no quiero que nadie esté a mi lado si no me ama ― dijo, mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

― No te preocupes por nada Bella, estoy aquí para lo que necesites, estaré de la forma en que necesites ― la abracé y besé su frente.

…

Pov Bella.

Tres días habían pasado desde que desperté. Fueron difíciles, después de todo, me había pasado dado explicaciones a todo el mundo. Lo más complicado fue con mis padres, que me reprocharon mucho que no les contara ni siquiera que tenía una relación con Edward, y demás está decir, que me sorprendió totalmente que me apoyaran cuando les dije que no pensaba estar junto a él, que si bien mi hijo tendría a su padre presente, nosotros no seriamos una pareja.

Debo admitir que mis padres esta vez no se mostraron dispuestos a peguntar ni a saber más de lo que yo comentaba, eso me daba mucha tranquilidad que ahora era muy necesaria en mi estado.

Edward no dejó de insistir en que volviéramos a estar juntos, decía que me amaba, que sólo había tomado distancia para poder estar con su hermana hasta que ella estuviera mejor.

Pero por más que insistiera en esto, siempre mi respuesta seria la misma:

"Edward, tu terminaste lo nuestro antes de saber lo del bebé. No permitiré que esto cambie todo, sé que quieres hacerte cago de todo, y lo harás, sabes que no te voy a alejar de nuestro hijo… pero no estaremos juntos."

Trataba de emitir estas palabras con en el menor sentimiento posible, sin pensar bien en lo que decía. Sólo repitiéndolas como si fueran sacadas de un libreto. Intentaba ser una buena actriz y convencerme de que esto era lo mejor, convencerme de que él no me quería y que por más de que yo lo amara, las cosas entre nosotros no iban a ser como antes.

Cuando me dieron el alta en el hospital, mis padres tuvieron que regresar a Phoenix y yo no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo, debía estar en reposo absoluto. Lo curioso, es que ya todos habían organizado sus agendas para no dejarme sola y cuidarme en todo momento, y cuando digo a todos, eso incluía hasta a Emmett y Jasper. Era muy raro que la familia del hombre que intentaba sacar de mi vida, se encargara de cuidarme tan bien.

Esme había sugerido que me fuera a su casa, así no estaba tan sola, pero yo no quería ―o mejor dicho― necesitaba estar alejada de Edward si no quería caer en ante sus métodos de reconciliación.

Jacob era el único quien me daba un respiro, él era tan bueno conmigo: siempre tan atento, que nunca habría forma de demostrarle cuan agradecida estaba de tenerlo en mi vida.

Mía se portaba de maravillas. Se veía que había estado muy asustada de no verme por tantos días, por lo que todo el tiempo se lo pasaba abrazadita a mí, llenándome de besitos.

La rutina ahora había cambiado: por las mañana venían Jasper y Alice. Jazz llevaba a Mía y Charlotte al Kínder y Alice me hacía compañía hasta medio día. Luego venía Rose, con quien pasaba gran parte de las tardes, hasta que finalmente Emmett traía a las niñas de la guardería y nos servía la merienda a las tres panzoncitas... luego de eso se turnaban Esme y Carlisle un rato, y todas las noches Edward se encargaba de la cena.

Jacob, venía siempre que quería, y aunque pelaba mucho con las chicas, adoraba tenerlo cerca, sin contar que era el encargado de consentirme con botes de helado de fresas, chocolates o cualquier antojo que tuviese.

* * *

**_¿Y qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué piensan de la idea de Bella de alejarse de Edward?_**

**_Me regalan un comentario? :P_**

**_Besitos nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
